Akame ga Kill: True Revolution
by Terrence Noran
Summary: The revolution has finally reached a new level. One person's unexpected return changes the entire game itself. Defection is imminent, chaos runs rampant, and new alliances will be forged. Witness the view of a true revolution. No harem here. OC x Seryu. Beware of weird dialect.
1. Chapter 1

Akame ga Kill: True Revolution

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 1: Kill the Beginning

"HELP ME!", a woman cried out as she was surrounded by two drunk soldiers in an alley.

"Oh, come on. Show us what you got. Your husband won't know."

"P-please, d-don't."

"It won't hurt, if you're not a virgin."

"NO!" She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING! AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

She opened her eyes and saw the place surrounding her covered in ice. She then saw a masked person wearing a black cloak, standing over two corpses of the soldiers. One had an ice shard through his mouth, and the other had his head gone. "T-thank you."

"Leave.", the masked individual said. The woman left the scene, leaving him behind.

Once the coast was clear, he said, "You can come out now."

"That was brutal, Onii-san." A girl jumped down from the roof. She too was wearing a cloak, but without the hood, showing her short blue hair and eyes.

"You're one to talk, Nova."

"Eeeehhh? If that was me, all their heads would be gone. I don't like slow deaths unless they deserve it."

"Wow...so you do like that sort of thing."

"But I-You just-I-I-I...Never mind...achoai."

"I heard that. Ei ondiactand ieiaethenj uoo cau."

"I forgot you knew the dialect."

"Except for the lovely General."

"Touché."

"The plan worked, another one joined Night Raid."

"I believe it's time to come back. Honest will freak out when sees me."

"I wanna see it. I'm coming too."

"Sure."

**Somewhere in the Empire**

A body of a blonde girl laid there in a pool of her own blood. Suddenly, a woman came out of the clearing. She also wore a cloak. "Aria, you can wake up."

The body twitched then she opened her eyes. She sat up and touched her wound. "This is why I don't like plans like this."

"Suck it up, rich girl."

"Funny, Sera. Get to the barn and grab the guy in the cage and the girl hanging a bit near him."

Sera did it while resisting the urge to vomit, but she immediately ran out. "They're not here!"

"What?!"

"They're gone."

"It must be Tatsumi...we have to destroy this place."

"Let's do this." Sera pulled out her blue-gold trident while Aria gathered air around her. Aria summoned a tornado while Sera made rain. She then manipulated the water and destroyed the storehouse, and Aria's tornado destroyed the mansion. After a while, nothing was left but rubble.

"Finally...done...with...this shit.", Aria said before she collapsed. Sera carried her and ran. "Stay with me. You can't die here."

**A few hours later, unknown hideout**

"How is she?"

"She's recovering. I can't believe she still used Aera even while injured."

"She's incredibly loyal to the Revolution despite the fact that her parents aren't."

"Actually, her parents were the reason why she joined us."

"Oh...I didn't know."

"Sera, soon you'll feel what she feels someday."

"Thanks."

"Hey boss!"

"What now, Shiira?"

"I just got back from the capital with Mazura, apparently there's a rumor that General Esdeath killed her own men in an alley. The place had ice all over but, she's coming back here after her conquest from the Northern Tribes."

"She'll be questioned only, with a bit of suspicion."

"Are you sure it'll work?"

"Definitely. And of course, she'll have support...me."

"And if Najenda-san knows?"

"Naji doesn't even know my teigu, except for Bols, Run, and Aka. We're still clear."

"Sure, boss."

"Onii-san, when do we start?"

"All of this?"

"Well, yeah."

"That's simple..."

"...because it already did."

**A/N: Hey, AGK fanfiction. I've already started updating all fanfics but when they will be posted, I don't know. Okay, if any of you read the weird words and sentences here, that's probably an OC dialect (made up) used by a "certain" clan. You know, where Nova is from. Translations below. The plot will change, but will keep the personalities the same, similar to my Sekirei fanfic. Remember Aria from the first episode, before she was cut down by Tatsumi? She's alive in here and has a teigu. The MC name will be revealed but his teigu...maybe later. Okay, Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**Translations:**

_**Achoai: Asshole**_

_**Ei ondiactand ieiaethenj uoo cau: I understand everything you say.**_

**I don't own Akame ga Kill. OCs only.**


	2. Chapter 2

Akame ga Kill: True Revolution

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 2: Kill the Return

A soldier was running through the hallway, heading straight for Honest's office. He burst through the door, where Honest, Esdeath, and three of her bodyguards are.

"Prime Minister Honest, we have news!"

"What is it then? Is it something urgent enough to interrupt our conversation?"

"There are two people outside calling for you, well only one of them did."

"What did he look like?", Honest said, picking up his wine glass and was about to drink.

"W-well, he looked like a normal kid..."

"Yes...go on."

"...his hair is long...and messy..."

"Anything else?"

"...And he has gray eyes."

Honest dropped his glass immediately and ran all the way to his window, looking down at the "visitors". One of them waved back at him and even did a two-finger salute. His gray eyes stared at him, appearing to be enjoying it. He then gestured to his companion and pointed up, her blue eyes studying him from afar. Honest fell back and shouted to the soldier, "Why didn't you tell me _he _was here?!"

"H-here? Prime Minister, I don't know what you me-"

"Enough excuses. Tell them to come in here."

"W-what abo-"

"NOW!"

"Yes sir." The soldier left the office, leaving Honest, who stood up and sat down. He was trying to calm down, although it failed.

"Who was that?", Esdeath asked.

"Uhhh...someone you need to meet.", he blurted out very quickly.

**Outside**

"You sure that was him? He looks kinda...fat and stupid."

"Yeah, that also was my first impression when I first met him."

"You sure this is gonna work, Onii-san?"

"'Course it will. Honest may be a fat, clumsy, gluttonous, corrupt fucking asshole, but...he still knows who to fear and when to shut up."

The door opened and a soldier came out, breathing heavily as if he ran. He took a deep breath and was about to welcome the guests, but no one was in front of him. He panicked and tried to find them.

**Honest's Office**

Honest was busy twiddling his fingers, waiting for the familiar guest. Esdeath was curious about why Honest would be frightened simply because of someone else's appearance. Out of nowhere, the wall exploded.

"Aww, that wasn't the door...oh well!"

"Onii-san, go in normally." He wore a white kimono, white hakama with a black stripe on the side, black open-toed shoes, and a white haori with a moon embelm on the back.

"Really?" He looked at Esdeath. "Oh hey. Long time, no see, Honest. You've gotten thinner, and more...feminine. Since when did you grow boo-" He stopped when a sniper rifle was pointed to the back of his head.

"Onii-san, I'm tired and I don't want to deal with your bullshit." Nova wore a silver top, gray shorts, silver sash with a black cross, which is the symbol of the Partas Clan, and white knee boots. She also had three black hairclips, and a large, high-powered sniper rifle strapped to her back.

"Fine, Nova. But still, I didn't know you became a general, Lieutenant Esdeath."

"How do you know about that?", asked Esdeath.

"Oi Honest, tell her who I am."

"This man...is um..uh..."

"C'mon, be the ass kisser you are and tell."

"His name is Tatsuya, and he was a close friend of Former General Najenda..."

"That's not it. You can stop hiding the facts or, Nova here will blow your head off.", Tatsuya gestured to the calmly standing Nova, who was extremely bored.

"Child?" Esdeath finally approaches her.

"Just call me Nova...Icdiath."

"What?"

"That's your name in our clan's dialect. Your given name is a translation. I'm surprised that you didn't know about it."

"Our...clan?"

"That's right. I'm also from the Partas Clan."

"I thought I was the only one left! How did you survive?! Wh-"

"Please shut up, Onee-san. Onii-san is talking."

Esdeath just looks over to Tatsuya, gesturing over to Honest.

"You got something to say?"

"He's...he was the...general before you, and the former commander of the Northern Army seven years ago. He exiled himself due to certain complications. You may know him as the Lone Army."

"I heard stories about the great general who conquered several tribes in one day, defeated an Ultra Class Danger Beast in one hit, and is one of the Three Great Demon Generals of the Empire.", Esdeath stated.

"Didn't know I was that famous."

Honest cleared his throat, attracting the two. "What have you come here for?"

"Simple. I heard that Naji's group and pretty much the Revolutionary Army are the ones responsible for the chaos happening here, including the recent murders of a noble family I am "acquainted" with. So, I want you to reinstate me as a General, not only replacing Naji but also adding a major power to our army. Or...if you have any other "interests", I'll be sure to hear them out along with a fellow general here. What's it gonna be?"

"I assure you, we are okay and we don't need help."

"Well, I don't mind you refusing me...but, what if, let's say, I side with Night Raid or the Revolutionary Army? With my power and smarts, I could've easily destroyed this place, and probably putting your head on a pike."

"Yo-"

"I wouldn't dare? I WOULD NOT DARE?! Let's switch that point. I dare YOU, Prime Minister Honest, to refuse any and all offers made by me. Without my support, how will this place function? I put you in that seat, along with that brat of a King. Without me, this place will function, but all the support goes to me, and I can influence them to choose a side. What would you do then?"

"..."

"Okay, that settles it. Nova, let's g-"

"WAIT!"

"Yeah?"

"I...accept your help. I will put you back as a General again."

Tatsuya simply walked out the hole, accompanied by Nova.

"W-where are you going?!"

"I going home, porkchop. We'll be starting it tomorrow."

Nova grinned. Oh she can't wait.

_'Step one, complete.'_

**A/N: And there goes Chapter 2. Sorry if this seems rushed or jumbled. I have a lot on my mind, plus I'm editing the other ones as well. So, the MC's name is Tatsuya...and, no, he ain't related in any way to Tatsumi. So, he's reinstated as a General again and, it's among the few steps to his plans. Also, Esdeath finally meets Nova, you know, they're from the same clan except...for a few things. Anyway, Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**Translation/s:**

**_Icdiath: Esdeath_**

**I do not own Akame ga Kill, just OCs. **


	3. Chapter 3

Akame ga Kill: True Revolution

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 3: Kill the Executioner

**Street**

"Ah, good to be back.", said Tatsuya as he walked. He walked until he heard someone behind him. "Okay, who's behind me? You'd better someone I know or someone trying to kill me." He turned around and found a small, white dog wagging its tail. "Who do you belong to?", he asked it as he picked the dog up.

"Koro!" An orange haired girl ran out of the corner and in front of Tatsuya. "Thank you, kind and loving citizen, for bringing my Koro back to me."

_'Kind and loving? Five years and didn't even change. Always trying to play the hero.' _"Been a while, Seryu."

"How do you know me? Have we met before?"

"Yeah, I've been a guest at your house several times whenever your dad invited me."

"..."

"Seryu, what?"

"Tatsuya-kun, you're home!" Seryu jumped up and hugged him, tears flowing from her eyes. "I thought you would never come back, just like Papa." He detached himself from the hug. "Where's Koryu?"

"Papa's dead. Ogre-san told me that the evil ones killed him."

"Evil ones?"

"Those...those filth living outside the capital. But it's okay, Dr. Stylish made sure I was able to fight evil and bring justice to the world."

"What did he do?", he asked in a serious tone.

"W-what?" Seryu had never seen Tatsuya like this. She always knew him to be laid back even in the worst situations. "I-I-I..."

"Seryu, what. Did. He. Do?"

"He modified by body a-and gave me weapons, in case Koro couldn't defend himself."

After some time, he just started laughing, weirdly unnerving her. "Uh, are you okay?"

"So, Stylish finally had the balls, which he keeps denying, to modify you, even after I lightly threatened him not to touch you. I have no fucking problem with that. So, they gave you Hekatonkheires, eh?"

"Yup!"

"Ah, I forgot to mention. Where is it?", he asked, pointing to the empty space where the dog was.

"Hah?" She looked down and found out that Koro was gone. "Where did he go?!"

"I think I saw it go in that alleyway over there."

"Thank you, Tatsuya-kun! Wanna help?"

"Nah, it's good. Let's go out sometime, maybe have a talk or some catching up."

"Sure!" She left searching for her pet/teigu, leaving Tatsuya behind.

"She's all grown up, Koryu." He took a small toothpick out of his pocket that had a green sweet smelling head, and put it in his mouth. His body twitched a bit, and he exhaled a relaxed breath. "Can't find enough of these things. I'll buy a few more later, but first I'd like you to show up, Zank."

"Well well well, it's the General."

"Zank, we are not happy with your progress. Frankly, you're not causing enough chaos lately. So, he told me to personally "give you a break". It's easy, Night Raid's job will be pointless, Honest's job will be a bit easier, and you can get those voices out of your head. So, what do you say?"

Zank responded by activating his Teigu, Spectator, and tried to find his weakness. He was suddenly interrupted by a shot to his shoulder, cancelling his teigu. "What the? I thought it was just you here!"

"I already knew the weakness of your teigu, so I brought some backup."

"Then where is he?"

"Correction. It's a_ she. _As for the location, let's say she's firing from afar." He pointed to his left, at a building several meters away. Nova, wearing silver goggles, aimed her sniper rifle at their current location.

Zank tried to rush forward but his leg was shot, causing him to fall down. "How?"

"**Hawk's Sight: Silver Raptor.** A Teigu that was said to shoot down any opponent at any distance, and was originally used as an assassination method against dangerous opponents."

"Damn you! I'll show you dangerous!" He charged towards Tatsuya, dodging every shot coming towards him. He decapitated him in one stroke, his head falling to the ground. "Hahaha...hahahahhahahahahahahaha!" He laughed manically at his death. He turned and walked away.

"Was that the best that you can do?"

Zank stopped walking. He turned around, only to find that Tatsuya's corpse vanished. His right arm froze, then shattered. His left arm was cut off, blood splattering from it.

"Remember how you tried to cut my head off? You didn't, and you fell in my illusion."

"Illusion?"

"I nicked your teigu, and I was happy to replicate your abilities. By the way, you're still in there, let me get you out." Zank blinked and found Tatsuya's hand on his face and his other on a sword. "Sorry." Tatsuya thrust the blade into Zank's chest, markings coming out of the wound.

"I thank you...for giving me my last fight. May I...ask, what...is your Teigu?"

"That's something I'll show when _it _happens. So, take your rest."

"Yes...sir."

"Zank the Executioner is dead. Killed by Night Raid assassin, Akame. At least that's what the news will be.", he said, pulling out the blade and burned it until it melted. "Spectator was fun to use. Gotta get Nova and get some sleep."

**With Nova**

Nova put Silver Raptor to her back and jumped down. When she landed, she picked up her silver dagger, wiped the blood off of it, and sheathed it. She walked away, leaving behind several dead soldiers. As she walked down the street, she bumped into someone. The person she bumped into was a girl that had black hair and black eyes, and the most noticeable part was the cookie bag she held. "I'm sorry, didn't see you there."

The girl just stared at her, as if she was finding out who she was. "You look like General Esdeath.", she said in a monotone voice.

"People say that a lot. They also say that I'm her younger sister."

"Are you?"

"No. Do you look like yours, i-if you have one?"

"..."

"Oh...okay. Anyway, I have to leave. Onii-san will get angry if I stay out too long."

"Yes, except for our eyes."

"What?"

"Nee-san and I."

"O..kay. I really have to go home now." Nova left for home.

After a long while, she realized something. "DAMMIT! I FORGOT TO ASK FOR HER NAME!"

**A/N: Chapter 3 is done. Here, Seryu knows Tatsumi and they have a reunion...sort of. I also gave Seryu's father a name, Koryu, instead of being nameless. I'll explain something here. Last chapter, Honest said he was the general seven years ago. That actually refers to the fact he became a general at that time. He spent two years in service before exiling himself for five. BTW, we finally know Nova's Teigu, and she encountered Kurome, c'mon that was obvious. I'll put the OC teigus down here, revealed and not. Anyway, Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**OC Teigus:**

**Tatsuya: _?_**

**Sera: _?_**

**Aria: _Winds of Change: Aera_**

**Mazura: _?_**

**Nova: _Hawk's Sight: Silver Raptor_**

**Shiira: _?_**

**?: _?_**

**?: _?_**

**I don't own Akame ga Kill, just OCs.**


	4. Chapter 4

Akame ga Kill: True Revolution

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 4: Kill the Plan

**Unknown Hideout**

"Zank has been taken care of, we have to find another way."

"Boss, couldn't we just do it ourselves? I mean, we used up most of our "supporters". It's only a matter of time before we use the army."

"Shiira, you do have a good point but then, there's Esdeath and Budo, not to mention Night Raid and the Revolutionary Army. I'm still slowly building up Es's defection, but she needs a personal force to command."

"Onii-san, does she really need that?"

"Of course, it'd be fun. You've got Night Raid, led by Naji, our group, led by me, and Es's group, led by her. Tell me the things we would have in common?"

"Oh, I get it. Traitors to the Empire, led by former generals who were well-known during their line of duty."

"Wow, that was spot-on, Aria. Didn't know you'd figure that out quickly."

"Hey, I'm not some ditsy, rich girl, you know. I've studied tactics and fighting, way before I joined you guys."

"I was being sarcastic."

"DAMMIT!"

"Jokes aside, who will be the members of Esdeath's little group? Have you planned them out already?"

"Yeah, I already did, Sera. Two of my own will be there, and Honest will no doubt put at least one or two in them. Mazura, you got questions?"

"What happens next? How do you convince them to defect?"

"It takes a little process called _chaos_. Here's how it starts: You guys start up some trouble like wasting a few men, then start spreading some gossip, and finally wait."

"For what?"

"Everything."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain about the defection."

"Don't worry about that. I'm one of the TAW after all."

**Honest's Office**

"So, the Executioner has been killed."

"Yes, according to the rumors, it was the Red-Eyed Killer of Night Raid."

"Has it been proven?"

"He was covered in markings, no doubt that it was the teigu Murasame, which is currently in her possession."

"And what about General Tatsuya?"

"He told me that he was walking, and met up with Seryu Ubiquitous."

"How much control do you have in her?"

"There is no need to, Honest-sama. I have already shifted all blame to the Revolutionary Army, no doubt her "justice" will deal with it swiftly."

"You're a cruel man, Ogre."

"I am to please."

"What about me?! I'm the one who made all those modifications on her body."

"No one really likes talking about your work, Stylish."

"Hey, shut up Ogre!"

"Make me."

"Why you..."

"ENOUGH! WE ARE FIGHTING THEM NOT OURSELVES, SO FOCUS ON THIS PROBLEM! IF YOU DON'T, I"LL ELECTROCUTE THE TWO OF YOU TO DEATH!"

""Yes, General Budo-sama/san.""

"Continue."

"Now, we need a group just to deal with Night Raid and everyone else not affiliated with us, and I want you, Ogre, to lead it."

"Couldn't it be a general instead? I'm not refusing your offer, but seeing that these groups are being led by people whose positions used to be higher than my own, I might reconsider leading it."

"What about Esdeath? She seems capable plus, we can keep her in the Empire and test her true loyalties."

"Is there an issue with her loyalties, Budo?"

"No, but in the case she betrays us, we'll kill her and blame it on Night Raid."

"But we would lose an important member of the Army."

"It is a risk to take. Would you imagine our future if she joins the Revolution? They would win, no doubt about it."

"Excellent point, but she doesn't know the truth, so she's still on our side. But then, there's the issue of _him _and that other Partas brat. How did we miss her?"

"According to General Tatsuya, her clan is in another location. When I asked him where, he refused to disclose their location."

"He's protecting them, knowing we can't challenge him. Where are the other members of the TAW?"

"We don't know as of yet. They've distanced themselves as far away as possible."

"Find them, but don't let them unite."

"Why?"

"You know the story, when the three of them come together, a great war will take place."

"I thought that was a myth."

"It's not."

"Should it make sense to find just one?"

"Good point."

"But who should we find?"

"..."

"Honest-sama?"

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"What?"

"General Budo."

"Yes?"

"Find Ex-General Markhus."

**A/N: Done. This is a dialogue-only chapter, but there's still a story. So, Tatsuya mentioned "TAW". What does it mean? I know it, but I'll tell it soon. Then, we have Ogre, Stylish, Budo, Honest in his office, discussing things. The two groups are talking about the same topic but with different reasons. Ask some questions, hypothesize, anything. Just keep guessing. Anyway, Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy. **

**I don't own Akame ga Kill. I own the OCs.**


	5. Chapter 5

Akame ga Kill: True Revolution

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 5: Kill the Truth

**Honest's Office**

"A noble was found hanged in his home. Cause of death was suicide, don't know why he would do that though."

"Are there clues?"

"Other than the body, no."

"Tell Ogre to..."solve" the problem."

"Right...yeah."

**Some time later, Mansion bedroom**

"'Sup, Ogre, Seryu.", greeted Tatsuya as he walked through the door.

"Get in. Seryu, out."

"Yes Captain!"

"Hey Ogre, something smells weird."

"Hmm, you're right about that. It smells like...what is it again?"

"Like wildflowers."

"Yeah those."

"Ogre, can I ask you something?"

"This isn't the time to be talking here."

"Come on, just you and me. Plus, we'll deal with that...maybe with some poor sap in the slums."

"Fine, what?"

"I heard from Seryu that Koryu died. What happened there?"

"Oho, that. Remember that Koryu was part of the Council, in charge of the Police Force?"

"I know that."

"Yeah...he was actually a spy for the Revolutionary Army."

"Woah, really?! Koryu's too kind for something like that."

"We caught him and tortured him, apparently he was supposed to bring his family out of the Capital and supply them with information. Then we killed him...hahahaha."

"Really? Too far fetched for this..."

"Nah, I'm messing with you. We framed him for treason after the actual spy died. We brought him out, his face in a mask, and hanged him in public. Seryu thought that he wasn't her father, and fucking laughed as we hanged him! Poor little shit. All she knew was justice..._our _justice."

"Cool, I'll just find some dude and use him as a scapegoat.", Tatsuya said as he opened the door. "Seryu? Seryu? Where'd she go?"

**Streets**

Seryu ran through the streets, her mind in turmoil.

_'It's not true! It's not true! It's not true! It's not true! It's not true! It's not true! It's not true! It's not true! __It's not true!'_

_"We framed him for treason..."_

_'He can't do that. He never did. Never?'_

_"Poor little shit."_

_'No! Stop!'_

_"All she knew was justice."_

_'Justice?'_

_"**Our **justice."_

_'Their justice? What is...justice?'_

"Someone, please help me!", a small pink-haired girl shouted.

"Huh? Are you okay? What's wrong?", Seryu asked.

"Uwaaahh! Don't hurt me!", she panicked.

"I won't hurt you. I'm one of the good guys. So, what happened?"

**With Tatsuya**

"Nofa, ded eoo thenk that Ciaeo hiaad uhat Ojai caed?", Tatsuya said.

"Yeah, I mean, you were pretty loud in there...even though I wasn't the room. And, why are you speaking in dialect?!", Nova half-yelled.

"E don't knou...but in a way, it sounds cooler."

"Onii-san! The Partas dialect is sacred to the clan, so please respect it."

"You sound cuter when you're upset.", he joked.

"EH?! Wh-what?! Onii-san, don't make jokes!" Although, that didn't stop the redness that crept up on her cheeks.

"I'm not...and you're blushing?"

"Mouuuu, stop it~.", she whined.

"Right right. Back to the topic, well, I did use the truth perfume on him.", he said, pulling out a very small spray bottle out of his pocket.

"By the way, how did you persuade the noble to kill himself?", she asked, curious.

"All you need is a wire...and plenty of effort."

"Oh, but you didn't need to do _that_."

"Do I need to remind you why we're doing, well, all of this shit?", he asked in a serious manner.

"No."

"Good. I'm running out of truth perfume. Could you go back to the base and get some more?" He then tossed it to Nova, who caught it.

"Whatever, onii-san."

And she left, leaving Tatsuya to wonder where Seryu went. He knows she kinda heard it, although he didn't expect her to run away. He thought she would've kept quiet and deny it, or repress it even. He suddenly heard a gunshot and someone screaming coming from the distance.

"Motherfucker, what now?" He bit his thumb, which bled, then smelled it. Gray, wolf-like ears sprouted out of his head, and a bushy tail came out. His eyes became more predator-like. He howled like a wolf through the night. _'No one's looking anyway, might as well track that sound...and blood?' _He sniffed the air then jumped out.

**Alleyway, a couple minutes later**

"Seryu, you here?", he called out, then suddenly he heard crying. He ran on ahead and found her, though not in the way he expected.

She stood there, crying. She was covered in blood, her hands still holding her tonfa guns. Koro was there, but keeping its distance, not wanting to come closer. Tatsuya looked at the wall, where a slumped body of a young girl was against it. There was a bullet hole in her head, more likely the cause of her death. He approached closer and much more carefully, not wanting to alert her.

"Seryu?"

She immediately pointed her gun at him, while still crying. Her tears were not only of sadness but also anger. "Why?"

"Seryu, give me your gun."

"Tell me..." She fired off a warning shot.

"What the fuck's wrong with you?!"

"TATSUYA, TELL ME THIS...", she said with a barely controlled rage.

"...WHAT IS JUSTICE?!"

**A/N: And that's the end for this chapter. Sorry if any of my fanfics are updating slowly. I'm busy and I couldn't find a lot of time to do this. So, Tatsuya is a wolf. Well, part-wolf. Why? Guess. Also, a noble died, and he had something to do with it. But what exactly? If my writing in this chapter is a bit shitty, I apologize for that. So, anyway, what do you guys think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**Translations:**

_**Nofa, ded eoo thenk that Ciaeo hiaad uhat Ojai caed?: Nova, did you think that Seryu heard what Ogre said?**_

_**E don't knou: I don't know**_

**I don't own Akame ga Kill, only OCs.**


	6. Chapter 6

Akame ga Kill: True Revolution

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 6: Kill the Renegade

"Seryu, what happened?"

"JUST ANSWER!"

"In what way...about justice? Uh?"

"Tell me, WHAT IS JUSTICE?!"

Tatsuya did not say anything.

"So, you're like them."

**Flashback**

_"Please don't kill me!"_

_"You're evil! I won't let you live!"_

_"Y-you're with Ogre, r-right? T-tell him that I'll pay him later. P-please just take the money!"_

_"Koro, dinner."_

_"W-wait! Your father...you're looking for his killer, right? I-I'll tell you if you let me go."_

_"Koro, stay." She looked at him. "Who did it?"_

_"It was Ogre. He did it."_

_"..."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Koro, eat him."_

_"Wait! I told you who did it! Don't kill me!"_

_"I promised someone your death. So, tell her that, scum."_

**_Outside_**

_"I did it!"_

_"I-Is he dead?"_

_"When Koro is done eating, yeah."_

_"Oh. Can I ask you a favor?"_

_"Y-yes?"_

_Air pulled Seryu's gun and pointed it to her head. "Kill me."_

_"What?"_

_"Do it, please."_

_"N-no, I-I c-can't. You're not evil, t-they are."_

_"I...have nowhere else to go. Fal and Luna are dead because we came here. Our sufferings started here!"_

_"Don't do this, please."_

_Air suddenly pulled the trigger and fired into her head, killing her instantly. Seryu immediately stepped back, trembling. No matter how much she wanted to deny, what she saw was real, and the justice she believed in crumbled immediately. _

_"Justice?" She thought back to her father._

_"This is justice?" She thought back to Air's story._

_"What is justice?" She thought back to Air._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed out, crying as well. She cried for so long that she lost track of the time. She then heard her name._

**End Flashback**

"SO WHY CAN'T YOU ANSWER M-"

"What is justice? That's something I was asked back as a general. I knew the answer but anyone could refute it anyway. Justice, what really is it? Is it good vs evil? No. Is it the punishment evil receives? If that were the answer, were the innocent people killed counted as justice? The Empire has long supported justice but what kind? The rebels also say they deliver justice, but what kind? Justice, people say, is fair treatment and peace among others, but I feel that would be bullshit. Justice, to me, is nothing but an opinion, an excuse people make up to justify their actions. The Empire kills, robs, rapes, conquers, tortures, and steals...and they call it justice. The rebels do the same thing towards the nobles, and the people they consider 'evil'. They, too, call it justice. I kill those who actually deserve to die...but is it justice? You do it as well, is it justice too? Is it fair? Is it right? Is it good? I don't know. Seryu, you doubt the justice Ogre instilled in you; you doubt the actions you did as justice; and _you _doubt justice. That's good, for that is knowing what it means, in your own way."

"What are you talking about?"

"Seryu, come with me." Tatsuya reached his hand out to her. "Join us."

"Join?"

**Hideout, hours later**

"Where are you taking me? Why am I blindfolded?"

"Relax. It's precaution, really."

As Seryu was being guided in the hideout, she heard voices.

"Seryu-san, Onii-san?"

"Whoa ho, what is she doing here?"

"I swear, one of these days, the next person you bring in here will kill us."

"Eh."

"Oh, it's Koryu's daughter."

"WHAT?! That was her?! Damn, she's so hot."

"Hotter than you?"

"Fuck you."

"Umm, Tatsuya-kun, what's happening?"

"Oh, take it off."

Seryu took her blindfold and saw who the voices are. One of them had red hair and wore an orange shirt, a black jacket and pants. and black combat boots.

"Ah, miss, The name's Shiira.", said the red-haired man.

"Look, Mazura, Shiira's acting polite. You're right, if only she wasn't taken.", said the blue haired woman, who wore a blue-green long dress with a slit that reached until her thighs , a white belt around her waist, and blue heels. The one beside her was a bulky man who wore a black camo shirt, dark brown cargo pants, and black shoes.

"Sera, you're giving off a bad impression to our guest.", Mazura said.

"Tch, whatever."

"Wait a minute, I know you. You visited my mansion two months ago.", said Aria. She no longer wears her outfit, but now wears a white turtleneck sweater with long sleeves, instead of a blue accessory, she wears a white hair clip, a blue skirt that reached below her knees, and her white boots.

"Aren't you one of those noble families that were killed by Night Raid?"

"Correction: I led them there. Also, I would've died if it wasn't for the extra padded armor underneath this.", she said, pointing towards her midsection.

"Oh, yeah...next mission. You will meet Tatsumi."

"NO! N-O! I was lucky the last time! If I go to him, I'll really die!"

"Ah, I was kidding.", said Tatsuya, rubbing his head sheepishly. He suddenly grabbed his throat, trying to gasp for air. "Ar..ia...s-stop..."

"I ain't letting go without a sorry.", replied Aria, hands outstretched.

"...al...right...then..." He lifted his hand, which Aria suddenly choked. "Ha...did...you...think..that..I...won't use...Dopp...el...ganger..."

She let go of him as he let go of her. Both of them went down gasping for air.

"Cheater."

"WE all are." He looked at Seryu, who was feeling a bit weirded out. "Oh, yeah...forgot. Uh, Mazura...just finish the introductions."

**Mazura**

**Teigu: Fist of the Earth: Terra**

**Former Major of the Imperial Forces**

**Former Head of the Imperial Technological Division**

"Hello Seryu, my name is Mazura. Koryu was friend of mine, he used to tell me about you."

"Papa..."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"Okay, that's Sera. She's like a big sister...only if she feels like it."

**Sera**

**Teigu: God of the Seas: Poseidon**

**Former Admiral of the Imperial Navy**

"Hey!"

"That's Shiira. Hot-headed and rude, but with a soft heart...only when he's asleep."

**Shiira**

**Teigu: Blades of the Sun: Agni**

**Former Lieutenant of the Northern Army**

"What the fuck?!"

"You already know Miss Aria and Miss Nova, and Tatsuya."

"Mazura, I'll take it from here. Seryu, if you want to have true justice, you're gonna be a traitor. And, you do know what happens to traitors?"

"Yes...I know."

"Good, because we are all traitors ourselves..."

"Traitors, huh? Guess that fits us."

"I, Tatsuya, officially welcome you to our group."

**Tatsuya**

**Teigu: True Imitation: Doppelganger**

**Former General of the Imperial Army**

**Former Commander of the Northern Army**

**One of the Three Agents of War (TAW) Codename: Chaos**

**Last Survivor of the Luna Clan**

"So, what is it called?"

"Traitors, to our nation, our land, and to our people..."

"...Welcome to the Renegade."

**A/N: And there we go for this chapter. The Justice Speech that Tatsuya said will one of the many speeches that will be featured in this fanfic. The pink haired girl was Air, from that manga chapter. Now, we all know what TAW means, the name of their group, and what their teigus are. I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit rushed, I am busy with everything else. I will try to update all of my fanfics if I have the time. So, what do you think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own Akame ga Kill, just the OCs.**


	7. Chapter 7

Akame ga Kill: True Revolution

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 7: Kill the Guilty

"I didn't do anything wrong! So, why did that asshole tell me to meet him?!", Aria ranted, hiding behind the wall. She was ordered to distract Tatsumi long enough while Tatsuya and Seryu kill Ogre. She hated it, truly she did. She didn't hate Tatsumi really, but she wouldn't rather come face-to-face with the guy that nearly sliced her in half. She spotted him after having a talk with some shady merchant. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out and greeted, "Good morning~, Tatsumi~~!"

Tatsuni turned and saw the face of the one that killed his friends. "You!"

"You thought you killed me! Ha! As if the Empire would allow me to die, I have been healed by them!" _'I'll die..'_

"Then, I'll finish you off again. This time, let's see if they can fix up pieces of you..", said Tatsumi as he drew his sword.

_'Correct that: I'm really, really gonna die...' _"Well, run!" And yes, she ran.

"Come back here!"

She ran as far as she can, with Tatsumi trailing behind her. _'I'm gonna kill you after this!'_

**Meanwhile, on another part of town**

"Seryu, I see him."

"I know. Koro, check on Aria-chan." Koro ran away.

"Alright then, I'll make sure no one witnesses this." **Airspace. **An invisible dome surrounded the area. Ogre stopped and felt something weird, then laughed.

"I didn't know you would be my executioner, Tatsumi." Tatsumi walked out in front of him, arms crossed.

"Nah, she is.", said Tatsumi, pointing to Seryu, who also came out to face Ogre.

"Captain Ogre, prepare to meet your end, evildoer."

"You finally caught on, haven't you? And I thought you didn't know. Tell me, how did it feel when you saw your father up there?"

"Shut up."

"I saw you there. You laughed at him."

"Shut up!"

"I wonder, would he be happy seeing what you have done? Being someone like you: a hypocrite."

"SHUT UP!" Seryu fired her guns but the bullets were blocked by Ogre's sword. She charged forward and threw a punch, but it did not work. He simply backhanded her into a wall. "Come on! I thought I trained you better than that!" She stood up and ran forward, throwing another punch. He caught it with his hand but she landed a punch to his gut several times. He then grabbed her throat and lifted her close to his face. "Not. Good. Enoug-" She suddenly grabbed his wrist then headbutted him, dropping her and stumbled back. He stood there, wiping the blood off his forehead. "Okay, you've finally gained my attention."

**With Aria**

Aria continued to run from Tatsumi, dodging some of his strikes. She ran into a dead end. As Tatsumi came there, there was no one around. He cursed himself for letting her escape, and ran back to his original objective.

In that dead end, Aria reappeared, air forming the rest of her body. "That was so close. I forgot about this one." She heard barking and saw Koro approaching her. She petted it on the head and said, "It's okay, show me where they are." Koro barked in response and ran back to its owner's location while Aria dispersed into air, following the dog teigu.

**With Seryu**

She was bleeding...and tired. Really fucking tired. She wanted to take a rest but she couldn't, for her father's murderer was in front of her. Ogre, aside from the blood on his forehead, looked fine. She took another deep breath and ran forward, dodging a slash from him then suddenly leaping up for a jump kick. Ogre grabbed her and suplexed her on the ground, forming a small crater. He punched her repeatedly, drawing more bruises from her. She couldn't defend from the barrage and gave up, but then the punches stopped.

"That's enough, Ogre."

She saw Tatsuya behind him, pointing to the back of his head? Wait, what's going on?

"Seryu, Tatsumi's coming here. He entered my airspace recently, go to Aria now."

"B-but.."

"NOW." Seryu left the area, leaving him behind with Ogre. Tatsuya looked at him with a calm expression. "Can I ask you a question: What does it feel to be a puppet, in a literal sense?" Wires surrounded Ogre, covering each and every part of his body. "You know, Lubbock should've tried this with Cross Tail, 'cause it's so fun. Oh wait, this is Cross Tail." He jumped up a building, deactivating Airspace, waiting for Tatsumi to come.

"Tatsumi, the Hero vs Ogre, the Guilty. Let the show begin." He moved his puppet strings around, smiling evilly.

**A/N: Here's Chapter 7, guys. Let's see, Aria meets Tatsumi again...and escapes by turning into air. And yes, she can do that. Tatsuya's Airspace is actually Aria's technique, and he used Cross Tail. I'll explain what it does in later chapters, so you can guess if you like. Okay, what do you think of this chapter? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own Akame ga Kill, only OCs.**


	8. Chapter 8

Akame ga Kill: True Revolution

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 8: Kill the Puppeteer

"Aria-chan, you're done too?"

"Too easy. However, the running part: hard.", Aria grumbled at the last part.

"How is he?"

"His usual self, of course. I can feel it in the air." Suddenly, Aria was shot in the chest, but she dispersed into air to save herself.

"What th-" Seryu was attacked by a giant scissor, dodging all slashes before jumping back.

Aria reformed herself and took a good look at who they were facing. "Night Raid."

"Where's Tatsumi, you Imperial scum?!", the short pink-haired girl yelled.

"Dunno, ask his corpse, chibi."

"You're dead!"

They charged at her, with the intent to kill...and possibly maim them both. Aria formed a sphere in her hand. **Airspace. **

"Koro, Number Three!" The dog-like teigu bit Seryu's arm, forming a giant sword. She went beside Aria, who was concentrating her power. "How do we deal with them?"

"Don't kill them. But, I won't say anything about cutting off an arm, breaking their bones, or giving them a few scratches. Rather not have Tatsuya breathing down my vagina." **Whirlwind. **Two tornadoes formed in front of her, which surprised the two assassins. They weren't informed that Aria was in possession of a teigu. The former noble then sent the tornadoes at them, and started to go into a stance. **Sickle. **She slashed the air with her hands, forming sharp blades of air. "Seryu, distract the one with the giant fuck-off scissors. I'll deal with the chibi...GO!" Seryu charged at the purple haired assassin, and attempted to slash her but was blocked. She formed a psychotic smile and yelled, "JUSTICE WILL BE SERVED!"

**With Tatsumi**

Tatsumi was panting and astonished by all of this. He thought this was mildly challenging but it turned out to be even worse. When he cut Ogre's arm, it would fall off at first, and then, it would move of its accord and attacked him. When he stabbed him in the heart, the target didn't even flinch and still attacked. This man shouldn't even be called human anymore...he or rather, it, moved in inhuman movements that are impossible for him or even anyone! What he didn't know was that he wasn't fighting Ogre anymore, he was fighting a corpse controlled like a puppet by Tatsuya's wires. Tatsumi finally donned the armor of Incursio, and charged at his target. He kept attacking it without mercy, until it was nothing but pieces of meat.

"Good. Good. I knew you'd be better in Night Raid.", Tatsuya said as he clapped. He jumped down the building he stayed on.

"Who are you?!"

"Woah woah woah, aren't you going to congratulate me on my handiwork? I mean, setting Ogre up like my personal puppet works and all, but it's much more fun when I put it against someone."

"I'm not asking you again."

"How's your friends, by the way? What were their names, I keep forgetting. Ordering Aria to torture them just so you could get into where you are now. What were their names again? Was it Sayo and Ieyasu?"

"Shut up!"

He snapped his fingers, fading away. And in his place were two familiar people.

"S-sayo? I-ieyasu?"

**"How could you leave us behind?" **Their voices are the same but distorted, as if they were weren't human.

"G-guys! I-I.."

**"Did your new friends replace us? Did you forget us?"**

"NO! STOP IT! THIS IS NOT REAL!"

**"Why? We're here. We're still alive."**

_"Useless, you know. He truly has forgotten you both, lying to you two all this time. He was never your best friend, he's nothing but scum."_

**"You are right. He has."**

_"You know the best way. It's to make him remember your PAIN!"_

**"You're right. We'll make him remember."**

They pulled out their weapons, Sayo her bow and arrow, and Ieyasu his axe.

**"Remember our pain Tatsumi. Remember."**

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter. I'm still busy with other fanfics, including the upcoming RWBY fanfic. Here, it is a two-way fight between Aria and Seryu vs Mine and Sheele, and Tatsuya vs Tatsumi...sort of. So, what do you think about this one? Remember to read, review, comment, and critic without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own AgK, just OCs.**


	9. Chapter 9

Akame ga Kill: True Revolution

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 9: Kill the Past Friends

_"What are you gonna do now, Tatsumi? You're friends are trying to kill you 'cause you abandoned them."_

Tatsumi was trying his best to dodge Sayo's arrows and Ieyasu's axe while trying not to hurt them. Even though he knew they weren't real, a small part of him still thinks they were. He blocked the axe and kicked his friend away from him, then headbutted him. Sayo shot arrow after arrow at him like there's no tomorrow, and although he was hit by a few of them, he still managed to block most of them.

"Damn, what's going to make them stop?"

_"Easy, man. The best way to stop is to simply kill them, that's all."_

"I will never hurt them."

"_And that's why you'll die, boy. When you're fighting for what you believe in, you always consider your friends or your allies to be by your side at all times. But, what happens when they don't want to join and will stay as your opponents? I mean, look at your group. Some of them were former soldiers of the Empire, doing their own dirty deeds to accomplish their mission. When they defected, they tried their best to recruit their friends for their cause, but I know that some of their own allies refused and will fight against them not caring if they die in the process. Let's say that everything with Aria didn't happen, but you still joined Night Raid. What would you do when your best friends are with the Empire and they have to kill you? Will you kill them? Or would you try to 'save' them from 'them'?"_

"You're right."

_"So, you'll do it?"_

"I couldn't save them from _her_. And even if they lived and somehow joined the Empire, it would be hard for me to consider them as enemies. I get it now. But, you made a mistake..."

_"Oh?"_

"They're already dead!" Tatsumi slashed his "friends", and they faded away. The entire illusion dispelled, revealing Tatsuya clapping slowly. "You."

"You passed the test. Now, run along.", Tatsuya said, walking away.

"Where are you going?!"

Tatsuya stopped and, without turning said, "I'm done with you. I don't care about your heroic bullshit...and, you should probably head where your friends are."

"What?"

"Your friends are in danger. You might want to go over there." He kept walking and turned into a corner. Tatsumi chased after him, and rounded the corner, only to find him gone. Tatsumi started running.

**With Aria**

Aria fired air blade after air blade at Mine, who kept shooting. She then closed her fists and started punching. **Bullet. **She also put her arms in a cross, and released a cross-shaped air blade. **X-Blade. **Mine dodged the attack and fired at her, dispersing into air once again to escape.

"Why won't you die?!"

"I'm air, idiot.", Aria deadpanned. "Can you kill air? No. But air can kill you." Aria stretched her hand, concentrating a little.

"What the hell are you doi-" Mine suddenly couldn't breathe as oxygen was forcibly sucked out from her nose and mouth. She held her throat, dropping Pumpkin, and falling to the ground.

_'Just a little bit more...' _

**With Seryu**

Seryu dodged the scissor blade that kept coming at her, her sword arm back to normal. She knew all of its abilities due to her training with Tatsuya.

**Flashback**

_"Seryu, out of all teigus from this book, please be careful with the ones in Night Raid's possession. Especially ones like Murasame, Pumpkin, and Extase. Murasame is best described as a 'one-hit kill' blade, Pumpkin is an...'emotion cannon', Extase is the 'cut anything and everything' scissor."_

_"Emotion cannon?"_

_"Pumpkin is strong when the user's feelings get stronger. Although, overuse can mean death...like most teigus."_

_"So, any weaknesses?"_

_"All of it concerns the user, really. But to do it, you have to have a clear mind. So, don't lose your way..."_

_"What?"_

_"Nothing. Start training."_

**End Flashback**

Seryu threw her guns at Sheele, who cut the guns apart. She adopted a fighting stance, rushing forward. As Sheele simply slashed at her, Seryu narrowly avoided the blade, and punched her in the gut. Angered by the hit, she kept slashing at Seryu, who kept dodging each slash while delivering several blows. As Sheele tries to stab Seryu as a last resort, Seryu immediately sidesteps and kicks Sheele in the face, knocking the purple haired girl out.

"Great job, Seryu. You 'stripped of her will' to fight."

"Tatsu-kun, no."

"Well, who do you think I am? I can't change me, you know. Now, let's do it."

**Back with Aria**

Aria is struggling a little while making Mine pass out. Small veins appeared on her face, as she made a strained snicker. She heard a war cry behind her, and she released her hold on Mine, making her cough and gasp for air. Aria jumped back and panted while holding her arm. Tatsumi appeared and held Mine in his arms. "Leave her alone!"

"Already did, idiot."

"Mine, where's Sheele?!"

Tatsuya walks out, holding a bloodstained Sheele on his shoulder. Seryu walked by him, holding Extase on one arm.

"Dead."

**A/N: Done! Well, the fight ends for both sides. And, it does explain weaknesses with you know, the fighters. Aria can't use her teigu for very long or control her moves carefully, Sheele, like most people who wield weapon-like teigus, is both strong and weak. ALSO, KLK references. What do you think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own AgK. Just OCs.**


	10. Chapter 10

Akame ga Kill: True Revolution

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 10: Kill the Hostage

"Dead?" Tatsumi couldn't believe it. One of his own friends...gone, just like that. That can't be it, right? Sheele was strong...no, stronger than this! "No. You're lying to me!"

"She's dead, and we're keeping her body with us, including her Scissor Blade. You best run home now, if you don't want the girl in your arms next."

Tatsumi had to choose between the two choices: take revenge or retreat with Mine. And as much as he wanted to kill them, he just couldn't. If the two of them couldn't handle the two, what choice does he have against them? He stood up, carrying Mine and Pumpkin in his arms, and left.

"Is it over, onii-san?" Nova came up behind them, Silver Raptor in hand.

"When he gets to a distance of 500 meters, shoot his leg."

"Okay."

"Other than Aria's near overload, I'd say this plan was a success."

Aria slapped Tatsuya's cheek, and yelled, "Success! Success?! I nearly killed that chibi there with the sl~ow suffocation! And why the fuck do we need to test _him?!" _

"I just wanted to see if he will stay loyal to Night Raid and the revolution. I mean, for all we know, he could just joined them for revenge. I just needed to give him a heads-up."

"So, if that was the point of visiting Tatsumi, then _why _do we have _her_?!"

"She's our hostage, kind of.", Seryu answered her question, to which Tatsuya retorted, "Hostage is such a...strong word. I prefer "borrowing a possible ally from our soon-to-be allies who view us as our enemies and would kill each and every one of us to give their 'deceased' comrade some peace"."

"Fuck you, it's still a hostage, dumbfuck!"

They heard a gunshot and turned around to see that it came from Nova's teigu. "What? 500 meters, right?"

"Let's get back to base. Aria needs her shot."

**Renegade HQ, a few hours later**

"So there, you should take it easy on your teigu. You don't have to keep forcing it to use the power.", advised Mazura, putting a small bandage on Aria's arm.

"It's hard to control it, okay. Aera is like an extremely hyperactive brat, who would do nothing but play around and do whatever the hell it wants."

"Have you tried reaching some sort of compromise with it?"

"Key word: tried."

"Anyway, you should try to keep away from the battlefield for now, and try to refrain from using Aera for about a week."

"Thank you, Mazura-san."

As soon as Aria stood up and was about to leave, Mazura chose to say, "You know, admitting your guilt is the best way to relieve some of your tension."

"I don't know what are you even talking about."

**Infirmary **

"So, how long 'til she wakes up?", asked Sera.

"Few hours.", replied Tatsuya.

"So, uh, where'd you get the blood?"

"I bought it. They sell 'em pretty cheap, though I would've bought more Dracostiks, but I felt this was more of a priority."

"Oh, those..."

The Dracostiks Tatsuya was referring to is similar to what the cookies are to Kurome, without any side-effects. The green head is basically dried and hardened Jade Dragon blood mixed with a few herbs, which remove the bitter taste of said blood. He takes it to suppress a certain part of him he truly wishes to keep hidden.

"Sera, since Aria won't be fighting for a while, she'll be the one to watch our 'friend taken from her friends who sees us as en-"

"Okay! I get it! I also think she's a perfect fit for this instead of Shiira."

"Yep, his idiotic man-whorish ways to flirt with every new girl I bring here is very uncanny. I still would've liked to punch him for flirting with Seryu."

"So, when will you two start _doing _it?"

"Dunno, when she feels ready, I think."

"Can't wait to give her few _tips."_

**Honest's Office**

"Night Raid is becoming more of a problem lately. They killed Ogre, who was supposed to be the leader of the group we set for him.", Honest said.

"I'd say, to keep going with the group, but instead give Esdeath the position. What better way would our strongest general to have her own task force.", Stylish suggested.

"No, I'd rather have Tatsuya lead them."

"So, it's the second coming of the Jaegers."

"Yes. Be reminded it was the original Jaegers that made the Empire undefeatable in the first place."

"Honest-sama, be also reminded that most of the members are either dead, missing, in Night Raid, or in another division. If you believe that Tatsuya will make another, make sure it is without any defections.", Budo said.

"Alright, Dr. Stylish, watch over them. I don't care what you do, as long as they don't revolt against us. And if Esdeath decides to leave service, kill her...then do whatever you want to her corpse."

"Will do, Honest-sama. The stylish Dr. Stylish will fulfill all your stylish needs as stylishly as possible."

"Budo, how's the search?"

"Not well, it seems."

"Keep searching, if you find someone who knows him, ask them immediately."

"About that, sir. Most of the ones who know about him are dead."

"Leave it to him to leave no witnesses."

"Although, there were sightings of Ex-General Reine in some parts of the Eastern and Western regions."

"I don't care about her. If she wants to be a nomadic hermit, let her be. Besides, both Tatsuya and her are close friends, so bringing her here would be even worse for us. So keep searching."

"Yes, Honest-sama."

**A/N: Done! This is mostly a dialogue chapter with a few comedic moments here and there. We find out that there was the first Jaegers, led by Tatsuya. Also, we get a mention of what those toothpick things Tatsuya used in Chapter 3, and yes, they're also drugs. I also gave Aria bit of...depth, Sheele isn't dead, and Tatsumi got shot in the leg. So, what do you guys think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**OC Teigus**

**Tatsuya: _True Imitation: Doppelganger_**

**Nova: _Hawk's Sight: Silver Raptor_**

**Mazura: _Fist of the Earth: Terra_**

**Shiira: _Blades of the Sun: Agni_**

**Aria: _Winds of Change: Aera_**

**Sera: _God of the Seas: Poseidon_**

**?: _?_**

**?: _?_**

**I don't own Akame ga Kill, only OCs.**


	11. Chapter 11

Akame ga Kill: True Revolution

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 11: Kill the Prelude

**Bar**

A hooded figure sat at the corner of the bar, taking a drink. Another hooded figure came in the bar and sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"What the hell do you want?", a feminine voice asked.

"Aw, Naji's upset. Did her big, strong commander piss her off?", a male voice teased.

"Stop with the games, Tatsuya. What are you doing back here?"

"Same as you."

"Bullshit. You don't just disappear then come back and say, 'I'm on your side now'."

"Well then, how would you want to interpret that?"

"I don't even want to know."

"They why ask?" Tatsuya took a drink, wiped his lips, and gestured to the bartender for another drink. A female waitress came over with a large jug and another cup, and poured a drink for both of them. He said his thanks as she left. "So, how's Tatsumi?"

"He's recovering from the bullet wound. I suspect you did that."

"Of course, if someone either from the Revolutionary Army or Night Raid fights me and escapes, I can't let them go unharmed."

"And what about Sheele's body?"

"She'll be waking up soon. Don't tell 'em though. I hate it if they tried a rescue mission on my doorstep."

"Why didn't you tell me that Aria's family was affiliated with you?"

"It was just Aria, not her family. I couldn't give two shits about them and neither does she."

"Why are you so interested in Tatsumi?"

"He's a new kid."

"So, why do you care so much about him? He told me about his 'tests'."

"And why do you care, _Najenda_? Since when did you care about his personal experiences with me? Since when did you care about _him _at all? All you know are his skills and potential to be a member of your little group, just like the rest of them. You're just using him for your goals."

"How dare you ask me that when you do the same thing!"

"At least I know what skills they already possess, and they do know it too. Besides, you learned that from me."

"But I'll never be you."

"True, but you started because I left."

"I left because I finally realized what was wrong in the Empire, that's why I started this along with Akame, Bulat, and Lubbock. We wanted change and it won't just simply come from working with them...no, we wanted to kill all of the corruption in the Empire. And if it takes our lives, then so be it."

"Naji, you're so naïve. True, change won't happen if I work with them, but it's much more satisfying when you cause chaos from behind the scenes. And when it's done, the people will be the ones who'll lead while the ones up there crumble. You'll still need a few stepping stones along the way."

"Don't you dare use us for your personal gain! The Revolutionary Army and Night Raid are not your stepping stones!"

"Hah, I already did."

"If we weren't in a public place, I would've killed you right now."

"Killed me? HA! Really?! Well then, the next time we meet, I want you to give me your best shot. Let's see how that works."

Tatsuya stood up from his chair, and said, "Tatsumi is just a newbie, you know. If I succeed with him, he will never look at you guys the same way again."

"As if I'll let yo-" A scream was heard outside the bar, prompting everyone to run out and check what's going on.

"Well, that's my cue. Here's a parting gift." He gave Najenda a small bag and left the bar.

Najenda took the bag and walked outside to see what the commotion is about. What she saw shocked her: a body of a fat noble nailed to the wall in the alley with a hole in his chest. There were words carved onto his body: _"Best shot starts now". _Najenda opened the bag, then suddenly dropped it and vomited on the ground.

It was a beating heart. A beating...human heart.

**A/N: Done! This was easy to write, mainly due to the fact that this is a dialogue-only chapter. So, Najenda met Tatsuya again and had some...interesting conversations. Anyway, next up is the formation of the Jaegers, and it will be good. Anyway, what do you guys think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own Akame ga Kill, just the OCs.**


	12. Chapter 12

Akame ga Kill: True Revolution

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 12: Kill the Jaegers

"He's late again."

"Well, that is normal for him, I guess. What do you think, General Esdeath?"

"I don't mind if he's out for some duties or anything, but I do agree with you about him being late. It is quite annoying."

Suddenly, the door blew off its hinges, surprising everyone except for Bols, Run, and Seryu. Those who stood up and readied their teigus until they heard a yell.

"GOOD MORNING BITCHES! INTRODUCIIINNNG THE COOLEST, THE BRAVEST, THE MOST AWESOMEST WARRIOR IN THE WOOOOORRRLLLLLDD, GENERAL TATSUYAAAA!" In came Tatsuya with Nova beside him, face down in embarrassment. "So, who are the newbies todaaaa-Ohhhh! Run, Bols...and Stylish..."

"Hey, you look excited to see them but not me! That's not very stylish. Not stylish at all."

"Well well well, nice to see you here, Es. They put you in charge of them?"

"Yes, Gene-"

"Woooaaahhh, no honorifics. Rule #1: No one shall address anyone here by rank or position, except if it's a formal meeting."

"So, Tatsuya...why are you late?"

"I was lost on a road of life...wandering around no sense or purpose...an-" He was interrupted by Nova, who aimed Silver Raptor to his head.

"Tatcoea, goct jit to thi poent."

"I'm getting there."

"Begin with the introductions, Tatsuya.", Esdeath said.

"Alright..." Tatsuya walked to a wall and ripped the wallpaper off, revealing a large painting underneath. The painting was slightly old, along with the people in the painting. A younger version of Tatsuya was standing with younger versions of Bols (still with a mask on), Run, Mazura, Sera, Najenda, Lubbock, and Akame. There was a also an orange-haired man wearing Imperial Army clothing, grinning along with the other members. Kurome, Seryu, Wave, and Esdeath looked at the painting with different expressions. "...let me tell you guys a story: In the beginning, when I was promoted to General, Honest gave me permission to create a force powerful enough to take on enemies that our army couldn't. They were composed of the strongest members of the different divisions in the Empire, all under one leader. We were called the _**Jaegers**_. It's a fitting name for us, don't you think? 'Hunters'. We also function as a special police force in and out of the Empire. We are their first and also last line of defense against those who think they can take us out. Sadly, we disbanded...and now only a few remnants of them exist right here in this very room. The rest...are either missing, dead, or have joined the Revolutionary Army. We are called here not only to start the new Jaegers, but also to remind you that this is a one-way trip. There is a chance that either any of you will die or defect to the other side. You cannot back out or escape this. When you're assigned here, you basically signed your death certificate. Now, introductions to your job aside, tell us your names so we can know each other better.

"Why do we need to do that? Didn't you already read the files?", Stylish asked.

"Here's the deal, Stylish. One, it's not for me, it's for you guys to know each other. Two, if I put you as separate teams, at least you who're you're paired up with. Three, it's to form some sense of camaraderie with one another. Four, we'll make friends to those who're already socially awkward. Five, I...didn't even read the files. And Six...that's probably it. Names everybody."

"My name's Wave, sir...from the Navy."

"Run."

"Bols."

"Dr~~~~. Stylish!"

"Seryu Ubiquitous."

"Kurome."

"Esdeath."

"Nova."

"Tatsuya. Okay, I'm now familiar with some of you. You, Kurome, are as exactly how Akame described you. Wave, I've heard from Sera about some fanboy crushing on her before. Seryu, we're...f-fri...ends. Stylish...SKIP! And you, the superiority-complex General Esdeath. Now, there are missions today, so I trust that you'll all get along...starting by time I leave. And I leave."

**Renegade HQ**

A purple haired woman wandered the halls, looking for her glasses...which are actually on her head. Aria came out of her room to check on the guest, only to find said "guest" walking.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be up! Get back in bed."

"Wha-Oh hello, little girl. What are you doing here?"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing."

"Ah, you see...I can't find my glasses anywhere. Do you know where it might be?"

_'On your head, dumbass.' _"Maybe, it's on your head or something..."

She touched her head, and found it. "Oh thank you, little girl."

_'I didn't even need to find it, idiot. If she is from Night Raid, then I'd rather not imagine Tatsumi becoming as stupid as she is.' _

As soon as Sheele puts it on, she not only recognizes who the "little girl" was, but she also tried to reach for her nonexistent weapon.

"Extase is not here, and I don't want to fight you. I'm here to watch over you 'til everyone comes back."

"Am I your prisoner?"

"Tatsuya said, 'No, she is no prisoner. She is guest here. You treat her as such, given that your background is suited to things like that.' Guest, my ass."

Sheele suddenly grabbed Aria by the throat and said, "Where's the exit? Tell me or I'll choke you."

Aria looks at her unimpressed. "I already said that I don't want to fight you, and you ruined my hospitality. Fine, then." She formed a small sphere of air near her stomach. **Light Bullet. **The force pushed Sheele back while dropping Aria to the ground. Sheele tried to breathe while dealing with the pain she's experiencing. "Suck it up. You got kicked in the face and hit in the stomach, but I got slashed and nearly cut in half. So, which one's mor-guaaghk!" Aria suddenly threw up blood in front of the confused and startled Sheele. "Dammit, this is what I get for not listening to Mazura-san."

"I'm ba-oh. OH! ARIA, IS THAT YOUR BLOOD?!", Sera screamed as she came back from buying their food.

"Ye-" Aria coughed.

"AND WHY IS OUR GUEST HERE?!"

"Dunno, I would probably recommend knocking her out...or showing her our 'guest room'. She looks a bit pale...and hurt. Aria spat out a bit of blood. "Where's Mazura-san?"

"He'll be back soon. And, what WE'RE WORRIED ABOUT IS THE FACT THAT YOU'RE THROWING UP BLOOD!"

"I'll be fi-" She coughed again. "Spoke too soon."

"Who spoke...too...soon...? Aria, what did I say about staying out of combat?", Mazura scolded with a disappointing look, having come back from outside.

"WHAT?! I WAS BEING CHOKED BY THIS BITCH! WHAT THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?! DIE?!"

"That or slowly suffer into a feeling of death until you wish for death itself."

"Nope! Not taking th-" Aria coughed again. "Back to the infirmary, then."

"If you break a promise, I'm not treating you. Sera, stay with her a bit, hmm." Mazura left with Aria to the infirmary, leaving her with the "guest".

"Hahh, what to do with you?"

**A/N: Done. This is probably the longest worded AgK chapter I made, _if_ I'm not wrong. We finally have the Jaegers...2.0, in my version. The original Jaeger members were revealed, and their well, history is slightly explained. Sheele finally awakens...and Aria's throwing and spitting blood. Story aside, to whosoever is reading this Author's Note, I want to give a challenge (if you're a writer). The challenge is to make an Aria-centered story. Why? I know and read some Seryu-centered fanfics...and some are great. But I want to see an Aria-centered one and I see some untapped potential, you know. It doesn't matter if she's the bad guy (you know, another misguided psychopath like canon Seryu) or the good guy (like mine or a Night Raid or Revolutionary Army version of her). I would like to make one, but I'm more busy with other fanfics, seeing as how I have looooooong unannounced hiatuses with some of them. Anyway, what do you all think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

_**Translation/s:**_

_**Tatcoea, goct jit to thi poent: Tatsuya, just get to the point.**_

**I don't own Akame ga Kill, just the OCs.**


	13. Chapter 13

Akame ga Kill: True Revolution

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 13: Kill the Impressions

**Gates**

"Alright, first mission. You guys excited?", Tatsuya asked.

""""No."""", Seryu, Run, Nova, and Kurome deadpanned.

"I do agree with the four since you said that two weeks ago...until you said it was just cleaning up the bathrooms.", Esdeath explained.

"Okay, I know that I put some..." Everyone just glared at him. "...well, all of you through maintenance chores...which I may have placed it on you guys. Look, I don't wanna do 'em, but I sure want you guys to do 'em."

_'He totally admitted it.'_, thought everyone.

"Okay, a small rebel force engaged one of our battalions over the Eastern Plains. They are retreating and they want us to deal with them. Honest also said to hurry up as they have to prepare for a small tournament in two days time, and we're the security. I'll meet you up there." Tatsuya gave a sock to Seryu, who took it in disgust.

"Wait, wh-" Before Esdeath could ask, Tatsuya shattered into pieces. "Nova-chan, what happened?"

"Ah yeah, that was his ice clone. And if he made one, that means he's already there. Seryu-san, can you tell Koro to track his location?"

"He really did make sure to leave a scent." Seryu gave it to Koro, who took a small sniff and pointed to the direction it knew. "Good boy. Now, **Fligh****t Mode**." Koro changed to look like a weird Air Manta, save for the head. Seryu rode on it, and said, "Hurry up and get on, Koro can't keep this form forever." Everyone got on and Koro flew off.

**Timeskip, with Tatsuya**

Tatsuya was standing, holding a nodachi with a white handle and sheath. He waited along with a small army of Imperial soldiers, who are surrounding a tower. He saw Koro land a few meters behind him, and he saw everyone get off. "Heyo, kids. Welcome to show-and-tell!"

"Where's the rebel force?", Esdeath asked.

Tatsuya simply pointed to the tower standing in front of them. "Nova, can you see how many?"

"There's about ten in the ground floor, a couple of them in the middle to upper floors, and the rest are packed in the top floor.", Nova replied, looking through Silver Raptor. Another feature of the sniper-like teigu is that it can has the function to locate body heat, useful for seeing through buildings. It also has what people call "night vision". Nova, although only learned few features, can already be considered a formidable foe from afar.

"Here goes. HEY, DUMBASSES! I'M GENERAL TATSUYA OF THE JAEGERS, AND I'M ORDERING YOU TO STAND DOWN! IF YOU STAND DOWN NOW, YOU'LL ALL BE GIVEN PROTECTION BY US!", Tatsuya yelled out.

The rebel leader responded with, "NEVER! AS IF WE ALLOW TO SURRENDER TO IMPERIAL SCUM!"

Tatsuya went into a sword drawing stance. "LAST CHANCE, SURRENDER NOW OR THE OTHER ONE!"

"BRING IT ON!"

"Your choice, then." Tatsuya released a bit of power while holding his sheath. **Kanarazukorosu Ansatsukensutairu ****#5: Suwifuto Sanjitsugetsu. **He drew his sword and slashed in a wide arc. For a while, nothing moved. No one even dared to move...until he slowly sheathed his blade. When the blade was fully sheathed, he turned to face the Jaegers as the half of the tower was bisected, with the top half falling to the ground. He ordered the soldiers to kill any survivors of said attack. Facing the Jaegers, he said, "So, what do you think?"

"So cool...", Wave said in awe.

"I...I want to do it too...", mumbled Kurome.

"Well, I didn't expect for you to do something like that.", said Esdeath. "Maybe, I could be up for a few sparring lessons..."

"Still living to the title of the **Blade God** and the **Sure-Killing Assassination Sword Style** that you taught Akame?", Run asked.

"Yep.", Tatsuya replied.

Kurome went in front of him, and offered him her teigu. "Please teach me! I want to learn from you as my Nee-san did! Teach me the ones you couldn't teach her, so I ca-" She was interrupted by the sound of inhuman yelling.

Tatsuya immediately faced the area where the army was supposed to be, which are now found to be pounds of flesh thrown everywhere by a large, bulky armored man. He yelled out loud, "YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME! I OWN THIS TEIGU, **STRENGTH OF ONE HUNDRED ARMIES: TITAN! **I AM DES-" He paused and felt something weird about him, and turned around to find Tatsuya slowly sheathing his blade. **Kanarazukorosu Ansatsukensutairu #28: Akaten." **The rebel leader exploded into a shower of blood, leaving no trace of him, except for his severed arm. "Guys, let's go home." He picked up the arm and gave it to Stylish. He went to Kurome, who was still stunned by the whole thing. He patted her head and smiled, before walking with the rest of the Jaegers.

"I'll teach you."

**A/N: This is a short chapter, I apologize. I just wanted for you reader and the Jaegers to know a small glimpse of his skills, like something of a first impressions without using his teigu. Since he knew Akame, he also taught her his sword style he created only for assassinations, which he used to do before obtaining his teigu. The techniques are all Japanese, of course. I'll be giving the translations after this. A few created techniques like the addition of the Koro forms, other than Beserker Mode, which is its trump card. Silver Raptor does have heat vision and night vision...and a couple of more which I'll reveal later on. So, what do you guys think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

_**Translation/s:**_

_**Kanarazukorosu Ansatsukensutairu: ****Sure-Killing Assassination Sword Style** _

_**Suwifuto Sanjitsugetsu: Swift Crescent**_

_**Akaten: Red Heaven**_

**I don't own AgK, only OCs.**


	14. Chapter 14

Akame ga Kill: True Revolution

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 14: Kill the Victor

"These matches are getting boring...are you sure about this, Es?", asked Tatsuya, viewing the tournament. None of the fighters interested him, simply 'cause he finds them boring and also he can take them out without his teigu...or too much force. Not only that, but Esdeath wanted a boyfriend that matches all the "requirements" she listed down.

"Yes, I'm sure. Even Bols advised me how to find one."

"Esdeath, that's Bols. I gave him that advice because the woman liked him, but refused to admit it."

"But it worked, right?"

"This is a different case, you're basically forcing someone to like you simply 'cause you either want them to or 'cause you'd kill them if they refuse."

"Don't worry, I won't hurt them...too much. Fufufufu." Esdeath giggled sadistically, thinking about the methods she would use. Tatsuya rolled his eyes, knowing he can't change her mind. He looked to the fight, not paying much attention until the next one came up. The same brown-haired, green-eyed kid he "tested".

"Hey, Es."

"Hmm?"

"I think I'll staying for this one. I have a feeling you'll find that special someone...right now."

"Tatsuya, are you giving her false hope?", Run asked him.

"No, it's for real."

**With Nova**

"So Kurome-san, um...what do you do in your spare time?", Nova asked, peering into her teigu's scope with Kurome beside her.

"Nothing...really.", Kurome said, eating her cookies.

"Anything? Other than eating those cookies?"

"Training...and cookies."

"Don't you have anyone to talk to? Friends? Comrades? Other Jaegers?"

"You."

"What about Wave?"

"What about him?"

"He's a little awkward, but I think he can be a good friend."

"He smells like fish."

"Yup, he does...although he might have a bucket load of it in his room."

Kurome giggled at Nova's remark about Wave, almost forgetting about her cookies. "What about you?"

"Eh?"

"Do you have anyone to talk to?"

"Let me see, Onii-san, Icdiath-san, Wave-san, Seryu-san, Bols-san, Run-san, Stylish-san, you..." _'Aria-san, Sheele-san, Sera-san, Mazura-san, Shiira-san, Eathia, Bej Baothiac, Eiaaa, Jaiat Iadia, and...' _"...and, that's it."

"Do you have anyone you like?"

"KUROME-SAN! Don't talk about something like that!", Nova screamed, face turning red.

**With Seryu**

"So Bols-san, how do I...well, you know, um...start something with Tatsu-kun?"

"Oooh, I think I might know just the thing. You see, I'm very grateful that he gave me advice, and it got me a family. So, I'm willing to return the favor."

"Um, so..."

"It's all about not giving up! You have to keep approaching him non-stop, and maybe one day, he'll finally accept."

"Bols-san, I think he accepts me...but we're just not sure when do...we start?"

"Love works in ways you can't imagine, just like our general. She won, and now she gave him her lovely...collar..."

"Collar?" Seryu looked to see Esdeath give the victor of the match a dog collar, and promptly dragging him with her. _'This is wrong on so many levels...' _"Bols-san, did you, by any chance, suggest the same advice for her?"

"I shouldn't have given her that."

**With Tatsuya**

"Yup, the forced love begins. Say, Run, any news from Night Raid...other than him being here?"

"They believe that if Tatsumi wins, he could get closer to us...and Esdeath."

"Hmm, this kid would try to persuade Es into defecting...but knowing her, she can't do that. After all, she swore her loyalty and they allow her to do whatever the hell she wants, without any repercussions."

"So, any plans?"

"A person who swore her loyalty to the Empire, and she won't take anything that will let her defect. Plus, she has a new 'lover' to keep around...and possibly seduce...or rape, if she's into that. The only way to break that loyalty is to put Tatsumi through danger...and test Es about her loyalty. What would she choose: Love or Duty? Ain't that a good one, eh Run?"

"So, you believe it will work?"

"No, but if you set the right circumstances, it will work. And, I'm not gonna do it yet 'cause that kid needs a newer and better lesson. If he killed for the Revolution, would there be a chance he won't? If he's in there solely to get closer to the Jaegers, what better way than to blur the lines of enemy and ally? The result would be that he will have a fifty-fifty chance in choosing between Night Raid or the Jaegers. And whatever he chooses will be up to him because the Revolution will go ahead without problems."

"You sound like you have it all figured out."

"Yeah, and if he decides to go for another decision, I'll let him decide...besides it's all about him. We're simply in the sidelines, acting without notice, moving without sound, and killing without panic. And when this is all over, we'll all go to a bar and drink until fucking morning, how's that sound?"

"Sounds nice but, when will you factor in Mezza and Suzuka into this?"

"Ssshhhh, don't talk about that in the open. Besides, Night Raid has no idea about the two...or you being one of us. It's best we keep it silent until the time is right, got it?"

"Yes sir."

**A/N: Yes, Tatsumi is gonna do it with Esdeath, if your own line of thinking, that is. What does Tatsuya's plans have for both of them? Nova and Kurome having some "bonding time", seeing as they're the little sisters of the group. Seryu asking Bols for romantic advice...yup. And Run's a member of the Renegade, which also includes two other mentioned members, including one of the Rakshasha Demons, Suzuka. Members of the Renegade will be updated along with the OC Partas Clan dialect below. So, what do you think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. **

_**Renegade **_

_**Members/Teigus**_

_**Tatsuya: True Imitation: Doppelganger**_

_**Nova: Hawk's Sight: Silver Raptor**_

_**Aria: Winds of Change: Aera**_

_**Sheele: Cutter of Creation: Extase (Guest/Kidnapped)**_

_**Shiira: Blades of the Sun: Agni**_

_**Sera: God of the Seas: Poseidon**_

_**Mazura: Fist of the Earth: Terra**_

_**Run: Thousand-Mile Flight: Mastema (Triple Agent)**_

_**Seryu: Magical Beast Transformation: Hekatonkheires**_

_**Mezza:?**_

_**Suzuka:?**_

_**Translations:**_

_**Icdiath: Esdeath**_

_**Eathia: Father**_

_**Bej Baothiac: Big Brothers**_

_**Eiaaa: Feral**_

_**Jaiat Iadia: Great Elder**_

**I don't own Akame ga Kill, just my OCs.**


	15. Chapter 15

Akame ga Kill: True Revolution

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 15: Kill the Persuasion

Exhausting. That was what described Tatsumi as he sneaked out of Esdeath's room. He yawned a bit because he couldn't get some sleep from last night. I mean, really, a lucky man would take a chance to sleep with a beautiful, well-endowed woman at any given day; if only the woman wasn't a psychopathic, sadistic, battle-hungry general. He went around the corner, nearly getting lost in the hallway.

"Where you going, Tatsumi?" A hand came on his shoulder, holding him in place. He recognized that voice, the one who gave him the "test". He looked to his right, and there he was, standing beside him, wearing a white sweater, pants, and wooden sandals. "Es didn't show you where to go, so I'll be your guide."

"What are you doing here?"

"You've heard of the Jaegers?"

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm their boss."

"I thought Esdeath is the leader?"

"On paper, it is. In actuality, I am. Also, I know what you're doing here. Did you try to persuade her to leave?"

"Y-yeah. It didn't work."

"Duh, of course. Her loyalty is so rooted in this shithole, I'll be surprised if she decides to leave and join you guys. But, play your cards right, and she'll leave the Empire...with my help."

"What makes you think I'll help someone like you?"

"Believe it or not, we're on the same side. Besides, when we succeed, you can get Sheele back."

"No, I want the one res-"

"She's not dead, dumbfuck."

Tatsumi's eyes widened by what he said. She's alive? But, they saw her dead body...

"She wasn't dead the entire time. Fake blood helps all the time."

"How do I know that you're not lying?"

"Ask Naji, Aka, or Lubb, if you get back to them."

Suddenly, a female voice was heard.

"Tatsumi-kun? Tatsumi-kun?"

"Oh dear, lover boy. Plans come later, time to play along."

Esdeath, in her normal clothing, came around the corner. "Tatsuya? What are you doing here?"

"Hey, your boyfriend got lost and I just helped him out. Should we go to the meeting by now?"

"Oh yes. Come Tatsumi-kun, we'll meet the rest."

**Timeskip, Meeting Room**

"Uh...hello, my name's Tatsumi. And, uh..., please take care of me." Tatsumi sat down and observed the rest of the Jaegers. _'Let's see, there's this guy with a mask, a blonde bishounen, and this creepy dude. There's this other guy who's like me...maybe, I can relate with him. This girl...she looks kinda familiar...like Akame...I wonder if they are related. There's another girl that looks like she could be Esdeath's younger sister, and that orange-haired one that was there when Sheele di-no, NO! She's not dead, right? 'Cause he said so...but what if he's lying to me? Maybe...'_

"Oi, new kid. Pay attention.", Nova called out to Tatsumi, who snapped out of his thoughts. "I don't know how you got here, and I don't care either. But if you're gonna be one of us, then act like it."

"Ah...uh...y-yes." _'She's scary...in a Mine sort of way.'_

"Good. And if you're thinking that I'm Nee-san's younger sister, well you're wrong. We're just from the same clan, that's all. Seriously, why does everyone who see my hair say that?"

"Well, I didn't mention your hair..."

"What was that about my hair?" Nova grabbed Silver Raptor and aimed it at Tatsumi, who freaked out.

"Maa, maa, Nova-chan, he didn't say anything about it.", Seryu reassured, which Nova nodded and put away her teigu. "Besides, what would be the point to kill a new warrior of justice if he hasn't dispensed it yet?"

"Seryu-chan, if he dies, can I experiment on him? Maybe...put a few 'enhancements' to be the best justice weapon we could stylishly have!"

"Eeehhh...uhhh..."

"Alright, chatting done, kids. We got business to do.", Tatsuya called out. The entire room's atmosphere changed almost immediately. Everyone else, except for Tatsumi, became serious and attentive. "We got reports of another Rebel base...and we're gonna handle that. We got good news: It's in two days. So, I advise training and getting your equipment ready for the mission. And we got even greater news:..." Tatsuya grabbed a couple of barrels and placed them in front of them. "...We're gonna drink to our future. If we die, at least we got wasted before we get 'wasted.' You know what I mean?"

"So we're drinking before we prepare for the mission?", Esdeath asked.

"No, you guys prepare first, then we get drunk. Don't want you idiots actually dying out there, right?" Everyone else sweatdropped at his statement, while Tatsumi looked completely confused at the scene. "Oh yeah, Seryu, Nova, and I got some business to do with Tatsumi. Es, mind _we _borrow him for a bit?"

"Sure...just make sure he's in my room before midnight.", Esdeath replied.

"Excuse me?", Tatsumi said.

"We'll give him extra diapers and a bottle, just for this moment. Wouldn't want your beloved to piss himself tonight.", Tatsuya joked.

"Excuse me?", Tatsumi said a little louder.

"Oh? And what makes you think he will?", Esdeath challenged.

"Oh, he will. I just looked at him this morning, and he. Looks. Like. Shit. Seriously, I don't think that your bust is the reason that he couldn't sleep last night.", Tatsuya said, leaning in closer to Esdeath's face.

"So, pray tell, what would be the cause of said reason?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yep."

"I don't believe you."

"Bullshit, you're denying it."

"I have the right to deny it."

"On what fucking grounds?"

"My grounds."

"Your grounds? Wanna test that tomorrow?"

"Arena?"

"Arena."

"Agreed."

"Well, lets fucking DRINK!"

The small argument was over without any bloodshed between the two. Tatsumi just gave up in the middle of it, knowing that they wouldn't stop even if he tried...or he would be their outlet of the argument. So, he kept quiet and watched them fill cups that somehow appeared on the table, without any explanation.

Tatsuya poured them all a drink, and lifted his cup. "This is for the ones who are here, the ones who are not, the ones who are living, and the ones who are dead. We are here to celebrate not our lives, but for our death. We are not here to serve the Empire we give our lives for, no, we are here to die for the Empire we were born, lived, clothed, ate, drank, and breathed. This is the place which made us who we are, either intentionally or not. Therefore, it's only natural we protect what is in or out of these walls.

What are these walls that I speak of? Those that serve the Army, the local guards down there, the merchants, and even the common folk would say that it is the walls of the Capital. The walls that have protected this place from the time that this place was built, the time that this city flourished, and when people say its downfall. What I would say to them that they're not wrong. They have every right to say that...because that is natural to say such things. But then I would say that is not just the stone walls that enclose the capital, no, it is walls of the houses...and of our own selves. WE are responsible for these walls and we do what we must do to protect them. Within these four walls of this room itself are the chosen warriors who have signed their death warrants, the traitors that will soon betray us and leave us for the other side, the lost who are confused and think and believe that what they do are the right things..., and for _**those **_who are pretending to be one of us who need a little persuasion to follow us.

Nevertheless, we mustn't fear the people. It isn't their fault, it is their actions that led them to it. That does NOT make them weak, only human. It is natural for us to doubt, to fear, to cry, to hate, and to be weak. What I say is not to be weak, but to be human. We are not gods that rule over the people. We are not rulers. We are not kings. We are not above anyone. We are not powerful. We are human. We are equal, all of us. Doesn't matter who we are: we all live and die, we eat and breathe, we love and fuck, we win and lose...and of course, we fight.

We do not just live for the Empire...we live for the people around us. We serve the people, we protect them from those who wish them harm, be it thieves or own men. And if we cannot protect them, we hunt for them. We hunt the wrongdoers and deliver our judgment, doesn't matter what kind. If they deserve it, then so be it. If they do not, then we will find who does. For we are the Jaegers, hunters of the Empire.

I raise this cup for the ones who have heard, and are hearing this speech. If this has given you ideas, then you are free to do what you wish. We are equal in life, in suffering, and in death. For those who do not care in what I say, then it's your business. I don't care what you do, but when the time comes, you are to deal with your consequences which we will face very, very soon. As the Partas Clan would say, and yes, Nova knows this: _'Ait thi uoafic and foatoaic danki ofia thi bonic oe thoci uho hafi eaain.' _She'll tell you what it means. Um, for those who _know _what it means, since I gave the same speech to the original Jaegers, tell it after tonight. For this night, we shall celebrate our death, 'cause it's gonna be one HELL of a time! CHEERS!"

"""""""CHEERS!""""""", shouted the Jaegers, except for Tatsumi and Esdeath. Tatsumi was silent on the issue because Tatsuya knew about his allegiance, and Esdeath was in deep thought, mostly because the speech was in conflict with her ideals. That is something _she _doesn't want to succeed in. It's also something she despises so very much:

_**Weakness.**_

**A/N: This is the end of this chapter, took me a while to write. I was updating the Naruto and the Sekirei fanfics at the same time, editing and rewriting the new chapters. The next chapter will be a "sparring" match between Esdeath and Tatsuya, and the one after that is another battle chapter. I got my hands full and my schedule won't give me time to write. I won't summarize anything right now, or discuss some things. If you have a question, message me. As always, translations are down below. So, what do you guys think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**Translations (Partas Clan Dialect):**

_**Ait thi Uoafic and Foatoaic Danki Ofia thi Bonic oe Thoci Uho Hafi Eaain: Let the Wolves and Vultures Dance Over the Bones of Those Who Have Fallen (Clan Saying/Moral)**_


	16. Chapter 16

Akame ga Kill: True Revolution

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 16: Kill the Exhibition

**Arena**

"You're not gonna back out of this, are you?", Tatsuya asked, toothpick in his mouth. He wore a white sleeveless shirt, white hakama, grey shoes, and had a grey sash tied around his waist. His hands were in his pockets as he looked around. He saw all the Jaegers, including Tatsumi and a cloaked individual, sitting in the stands. Esdeath was on the other side of the arena, dressed in her normal outfit. He remembered what he told Tatsumi last night.

**Flashback**

_"You need to keep a low profile here. They catch you, well...you know where bad people go.", Tatsuya warned._

_"I know that.", said Tatsumi_

_"Good. Seryu and Nova will be assisting you here...and to make sure you don't go stupid." Tatsuya pointed to the two mentioned people._

_"And what makes you think you won't backstab me?"_

_"I'm not stupid, boy. You can tell Naji, Akame, or Lubbock about me and my plans **if** you get out, but it won't ever make a difference. I'll succeed anyway. Plus, keep your eyes and ears open...I have allies everywhere." _

_"And how does that help me in bringing back Sheele?"_

_"'Cause once you're done, anything you do won't matter to me anymore."_

**End Flashback**

"Es, don't go easy on me. I didn't get the rank for nothing, you know."

"Good, then I won't hold back." Esdeath, without warning, sent ice spears at him. He dodged them all and pulled out his knives, throwing them at her with amazing accuracy. She barely dodged a few and even caught one coming near her eye. **"Weiss Schnabel." **She launched near multiple ice spears, causing Tatsuya to throw more knives directly at the spears, then formed a bow. **Weiss Gebrüll. **He fire a near infinite amount of ice arrows. When Esdeath blocked the knives with her ice, she saw the arrows come for her and made an ice wall to block them completely. She heard him say, **'Hoher Berg'**. She looked and saw him on an ice pillar above her, and began making weird dance-like maneuvers. When he finished, something roared from the sky. **Nord Drachen. **A giant serpent-like dragon came from the sky, heading straight for her. **Grau Horn! **She used the giant ice horn against the dragon, which dodged the attack. She created more and more to stop it, but only one was able to shatter it, revealing a shocked Tatsuya. She ran up and stabbed him, leading him to shatter. "An ice clone?"

"You should look down a little...Es."

She looked down and saw him floating under her. She smirked a little before launching herself at him, rapier in hand. Two knives appeared in his hands, and clashed with Esdeath's rapier. While clashing with the rapier, he twirled the other the knife in his right. Esdeath was expecting him to slash her, but he used the blunt side of his knife to hit her directly. She moved for a kick but he blocked it with his left, leaving him wide open. She pierced him with her rapier, but found that he moved to the side before it connected.

As the clash continued on the floating pillar, she couldn't help but wonder how did he see her attacks coming. He wasn't psychic, that's for sure. But how?

"Want me to tell you how? That thought's been floating around your head for a while, hasn't it?", he said.

"I assume you'll tell me."

"I would, 'cause you won't stop me from hitting you anyway."

"What?" Esdeath then found herself slamming into the ground, with no clue as to how she got there.

"Another great ability of the teigu you wield is that it can also freeze time...or slow it down to a degree where it feels that your opponent's moves are slower than yours. It's not a trump card, but for you, it can. Since it needs a large amount of concentration to perform, and I can do this effortlessly. I can show you. See the Jaegers?" He pointed to them.

"Yes, so?"

"Since this fight started, time already "froze". So, they don't know that this "fight" has already begun."

Her eyes widened, then narrowed. "So, what was the point of this?"

"I want to show a brief demonstration of my powers."

"You mean, your ability to somehow use my teigu?"

"Yes, and no. While the effects and powers are from yours, they're not my actual power. This.." He conjured fire out of thin air, then created lightning, then water, earth, and then finally air. "..is also not my full power. See what I mean?"

"And what do you really want?"

"Simple. One of our Jaegers is a traitor...I don't know who it is, but I was hoping you would know."

Esdeath's eyes stared at all of the "frozen" Jaegers, eyeing each one of them carefully. The only one she didn't look at was Tatsumi, which he immediately noticed. He saw that she was going to use her teigu to impale at least of them, like a process of elimination.

"Don't bother doing _that. _You won't catch 'em that way. Wait it out, he or she might show up...eventually." He took the toothpick out of his pocket, and put it in his mouth, savoring the taste of it before nearing her. "By the way, what was your interpretation of what Nova translated?"

"That is the way of the weak. I don't live like that, never will."

"Too bad. 'Cause that's how love works."

"What?"

"Bye." Tatsuya shattered, revealing that he was just an ice clone. Esdeath looked up and saw that most of them looked confused as to where was Tatsuya. Seryu went near the cloaked individual and said, "Wow, never thought you would do that to her. Nova-chan, well, she knows things. I'm glad that **Bestow **worked for this special occasion, or else I would've been bored watching two people standing there."

"Well, at least I got her thinking? After the mission tomorrow, let's grab something to eat. Nova will go back and entertain our _guest._ What do you say?", he said.

"Is this a date?"

"If you want to call it that way."

"Then, I accept."

As the cloaked man stood up, he disappeared in a flash of light.

**Renegade HQ**

"No, don't fall over th-FUCK!", Aria yelled. Sheele, although a hostage, was treated like a member of the secret revolutionaries. She tried to help Aria by cleaning the dishes, only to slip and knocked over a vase, breaking it.

"Sorry~."

Aria sweatdropped. _'Why do we have her again?'_ She looked behind her as a flash of light behind her, and saw her boss appear in front of her.

"Yo, how is she?"

"Great. Just...great.", she said dryly. "I'm really having _a lot _of second thoughts right now."

"Good, 'cause I'm gonna ask her anyway." He removed his cloak, and walked to Sheele and lent her a hand. "Come on, now." She took his hand and stood up. He asked, "What do you feel about going back to Night Raid?"

"You mean I can go back?!"

"Yeah, sure. But~, Naji and I haven't negotiated just yet, so it will take some time. That good with you?"

"YES! Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Sheele gave him a huge hug, clearly excited about the offer.

"Just help us out a little, and I'll be the one to talk to her."

"One question: Do you know where would it be? The meeting place, I mean."

"I trust her with the location, and the fact that she won't kill me on the spot. Besides, what would be the point of killing an ally for the sake of the Revolution, hmm?"

"O...kay, bu-"

"Save other questions for later. We're all busy people here. So...make yourself at home."

"YES!"

"NO! I WILL NOT HAVE HER SMASHING MORE OF MY ANTIQUES BY, OH, _**PURE FUCKING ACCIDENT!"**_, screamed a furious Aria.

"Come on, be patient. She won't be here very long now."

"And what makes you think that will **happen?" **

"'Cause it takes a few..."approaches", if put lightly."

"Fine...but don't expect me to like it!"

Tatsuya walked out of the room, leaving the two girls inside.

"Oh, you will like it."

**A/N: Okay, sorry about the delay. I was busy with life and the other fanfics, including the Sekirei one. The fight was all a ploy for Tatsuya, simply to make Esdeath cautious of her comrades. The time-freezing or time-slowing move is similar to Esdeath's Trump Card: Mahapadma, however he can do it at any time, anywhere, at any radius, which is a little similar to Airspace. Bestow is a technique exclusive to Teigu users, and I'll explain that later on, when it is used more often. Translations of attacks will be below. So, what do you guys think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**_Translation/s:_**

**_Weiss Schnabel: White Mouth_**

_**Weiss Gebr****üll: White Roar**_

_**Hoher Berg: High Mountain**_

_**Nord Drachen: North Dragon**_

_**Grau Horn: Grey Horn**_

**I don't own Akame ga Kill, only my OCs.**


	17. Chapter 17

Akame ga Kill: True Revolution

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 17: Kill the Fortress

"What took you guys so long? It's been three hours since I got here.", Tatsuya said to the Jaegers, who just arrived to the location. Being the so-called leader he is, he decided to leave another scented sock for Seryu so they could go to him. And this time, he didn't arrive alone. He brought over ten thousand Imperial soldiers against eighty thousand Rebel Army warriors, armed to the teeth and near a base. Tatsuya, who was sitting on a rock, pulled out a map and motioned all of the Jaegers to sit around him.

"Ten thousand versus Eighty Thousand...not a lot of good odds there, considering that's how many Honest gave me." It was a complete lie on his part since he DID ask that many, simply because he wanted to show a newbie the powers of the Jaegers. Whether he knew that Tatsumi will blurt it out to Najenda about it or not, the possibilities of said point will further improve his plan. "Give me a plan. Es?"

"We will charge and take the weaklings down, then let the army deal with the base.", explained Esdeath.

"Ah, Es. I'd plan that if only this wasn't what the army has. Do you see this part?" Tatsuya pointed to the forestry around the Rebel Army along with the multiple crosses on the map. "There are hidden mines and trapdoors over there. Plus, the army you see isn't really a big amount."

"They're dummies.", Nova said, using her teigu to scout around. "There are a few heat signatures behind them, no doubt they are scouts who will report a success on their part. There are more in the trees...they're snipers. The trapdoors also contain even more of them. Onii-san is right about the army...we outnumber them, not vice versa."

"Which means..." Tatsuya pointed to Run to complete his sentence.

"They are fully prepared to take on a full-scale assault, both for our soldiers and Teigu users.", Run said.

"So, we're gonna take 'em seriously. But, the mines will be a problem. If the soldiers try to avoid the mines, they are wide open for headshots. If we try the same, who knows if they have a Teigu user among them? I'd say that someone will be the bait...and that will be me." Tatsuya took off his haori, then said, **"Riesen R****üstung." **Ice armor formed around his body, even his head. **Riesen Doppelschilde. **Two small ice shields materialized on his arms, completing his look. He then put his hand on the ground. **Weiss Wächter. **Ice golems with giant shields formed in front of the Imperial army, guarding them. He went over to Nova and touched her shoulder. **Bestow. **

He jumped forward, landing in front of the army, then charged on. As he predicted, sniper shots were fired at his head. He raised his shields and blocked the bullets. He charged on to the minefield, triggering explosions all the way. He saw a flash come out of the base and something beside him exploded. "Cannons." He kept on charging to the fake army, and ran them through. As he reached the rebel base, he saw danger beasts in the distance...and someone else. He kept running forward, discarding the armor to form ice blades that came from his arms. A man ordered the high-class danger beast to attack, but it was effortlessly cut in half.

**Back with the Jaegers**

"Nee-san, it's our turn!", Nova shouted.

Esdeath nodded, and ordered both the Jaegers, minus Tatsumi and Nova, and the army to advance. She herself unsheathed her rapier and began walking forward. The hidden rebels left their hiding spots and moved forward.

Nova, on the other hand, aimed at the snipers hidden in the trees. **Arctic Eagle. **She shot out bullets, which not only hit their heads, but also exploded their bodies into ice. She shot out all of their sharpshooters, leaving a few ice flowers in the trees. She reloaded then aimed at the cannoneers, who were loading the cannons. **Screech Owl. **She shot the small bullets, which caused a loud sound to be heard before the bullet vanished into thin air. She then watched through the scope and saw her targets fall down. She started to reload her rifle but stopped.

"Did you hope by killing me without Onii-san ever noticing will give a chance to escape?" Behind her was Tatsumi, sword drawn.

"Your back is showing."

"I know. If Onii-san finds out that I'm hurt in any way, he will not hesitate to obliterate you...and if you're lucky, a human vegetable. And plus..." She stands and puts the sniper teigu on her back, and unsheathes her silver dagger that has a bone-like handle and gets into a stance. "...your Incursio won't protect you from me...'cause I can fight you without using my teigu." Nova charged forward towards Tatsumi, who getting ready to activate Incursio, but then she ran past him and slashed at the figures in the bushes. Two bodies fell down, blood pooling around them. She flicked her dagger and sheathed it, then turned around and faced him. "Oh, that was _your _back." Tatsumi just stared at her. "I was just bluffing...there's no way anything that I said was true...apartofwhatOnii-sanwillreallydotoyouifyouhurtme."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just nonsensical stuff."

**With Tatsuya**

"Dammit, stop hiding behind your danger beasts, asshole!", Tatsuya yelled, annoyed at his opponent's actions.

"Why should I? I know exactly who you are.", the man said.

"Oh~. Did ya hear it from Numa? If so, you have a fraction of who I am."

"That fraction is enough to beat you."

"Nah, it won't." He charged forward only to have another group of danger beasts block his way, which he easily cut through as if they didn't matter to him. "How many danger beasts do you really have?!"

"As many as we can get. And with my teigu, **Master of Beasts: Ringmaster**, I'm on my way to unleash my Desta-Ghoul on you."

"Okay, fine. You want to cheat...then let me cheat too." He froze the man in place, then sent him up in the air.** "Shift." **He raised his hands as the earth began to cover his opponent into a giant ball of rock. He dropped his hand, making the rock ball fall. He then threw flames at it, making it burn up and turning it into a meteor. The meteor fell on the base, completely destroying it in a giant explosion. It was felt with everyone, who all stopped fighting and just stared at the explosion.

**With Tatsumi**

Tatsumi slowly stepped back in fear after witnessing the complete annihilation of the fortress. He couldn't believe what he was truly up against.

"It's not his full power."

He looked towards Nova, who was busy cleaning her teigu. "W-what do you mean that's not his full power?! Look at what he just fucking did! HOW IS THAT NOT?!"

"Onii-san is simply showing off to not just you, but also the new members of the Jaegers. It's a message: _'This is what I can really do. Don't fuck with me.' _So, when you get back home, what do you think you can tell your friends?", Nova explained.

"H-how are you not surprised by this?"

"I've seen 'Full Power', and it's scary. And when you see it..."

Tatsumi then looked back at _his _handiwork.

"...there is nothing for you to ever win...not even Nee-san would be able to scratch him."

**A/N: Sorry for the late posting...I'm very busy with my life and everything. A small glimpse into the Bestow technique that Tatsuya used on Nova...and whoever wants to explain it, go ahead. Oh, and by the way, all of Nova's attacks from her teigu are the names of birds...with different effects for each. Not only that, he just pulled a Planetary Devastation + Heaven Concealed (both are _Naruto _attacks) on an average boss dude...and destroyed everything. So, what do you guys think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

_**Translation/s:**_

_**Riesen Doppelschilde: Giant's Twin Shields**_

_**Riesen R****üstung: Giant's Armor**_

_**Weiss Wächter: White Guardian**_

**I don't own Akame ga Kill, only the OCs.**


	18. Chapter 18

Akame ga Kill: True Revolution

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 18: Kill the Surrender

**Battlefield**

Everyone was busy fighting, including one blue-haired woman who was easily cutting down any enemy that came near her.

"I'm truly disappointed that no one made any proper challenge towards me. Well, time to stomp on these weaklings instead." She called forth her ice and used them on the rebels, creating an ice field with their bodies. Seryu was mowing down other rebel soldiers with her machine guns while Koro was busy eating its meal. "Koro! **Iron Ball Mode!" **Koro turned dark grey and spat out a long chain which Seryu grabbed and swung it around, hitting anyone in its way.

Bols burned plenty with his flamethrower teigu. Run, Wave and Kurome also had their share of fights in their own respective ways.

On the rebel side, things are looking grim for them.

"We're losing more men! We can't hold our ground anymore!", one rebel soldier said.

"We have to hold on! It won't be long n-" The rebel captain was interrupted as a giant explosion occurred in the distance. The battle instantly stopped, prompting all those involved to stare at it in both awe and fear. The Jaegers too were in awe, except for the obvious ones.

"Woah...", Wave said.

"That strength truly befits the title of a general...I may have to battle him in the end." Esdeath smirked then narrowed her eyes. _'However, I could feel that the power he used was only for demonstration. He holding back...but I wonder, how much? Better yet, how strong is he truly?' _

"Mou~, he's flashy as always.", Seryu sighed.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?", Run asked.

"Yes, it does.", Bols replied.

"Hey! That's more stylish than mine! But, oh well, more experiments for me.", Stylish said, sitting on top of a rock.

A large figure walked out of the explosion, smoke and fire covering the area.

"Haahh~, so much for a quick victory. Also, it's a nice ability it has. Now, I don't to get tired walking, right..."

"N-no way..."

"H-he c-couldn't h-have..."

"B-but how?"

"...my Desta-Ghoul?" Out came Tatsuya, who was riding on a Desta-Ghoul, and looked unscathed. It walked to the front side and stopped. "Hey! If you surrender now, the Emperor will pardon your betrayal in this revolution. You can all go back home to your families. Or~, would you rather let the Jaegers slaughter you one by one 'til you all surrender. I'm giving you all a choice...take it."

"Y-yes, I'll do i-"

"Wait, I have a better idea." Tatsuya jumped down and unsheathed his blade. He walked next to Esdeath. "So, Es. I hear you like torture, right?"

"Y-yes. Why?"

"What type? Physical or mental?"

"Physical, of course."

"Ah, that's nice. Very effective on weak-willed and cowardly ones since they can't handle pain very well. They don't have or probably lack the training for pain tolerance. But, I'm sure that kind of torture can easily be overcome. Mine is mental torture...no matter how much you train yourself, practice yourself, or even tell yourself, there is no way you can withstand mental pain. Do you get my point?"

"Yes...and I assume you intend to use it on the captain?"

"Correct. But, this is the way I do it...and I want you to watch." He walked forwards, grinning all the way. "Captain, if you want to prove your surrender then tell me, what do you cherish the most?"

The rebel captain was surprised at this and quickly answered, "My men, of course. Without my comrades, we wouldn't have gone this far."

"Is that so? Well, here's a deal...if you hold your position and never attack, you can go home. That good?"

"Yes."

"Good." He stopped in front of a rebel soldier. "Because it starts now." He slashed at the rebel soldier, killing him instantly.

"Wait, w-what are you doing?!"

"Performing my part of the deal. All you have to do is stay put." Tatsuya said as he went around the battlefield, killing every single rebel soldier. The soldiers could not defend themselves in time due to him appearing suddenly in front of them. He tossed his sword and revealed his true nature. Furry ears and a tail sprung from him, and his canines grew slightly longer. He grabbed one soldier and bit a chunk of his neck then ate his flesh. He then continued on his cannibalism frenzy.

"W-wait, st-stop!" The rebel captain was really conflicted in his actions. The promise of going back to his loving family or the brutal one-sided massacre of the men he commanded...he just wanted...he couldn't hold on...

"I told you...stay put...then you can go home. Although, you were the one who surrendered, not them. So, by Empire standards, they die."

"That was not part of the deal!"

"I didn't finish my sentence, dumbass. So, here's a life lesson: Don't go accepting when you have ABSOLUTELY no way of winning!" By then, he already killed the last soldier by ripping his face apart. The rebel captain already fell to his knees in pure shock, horrified at his own actions. He essentially sacrificed his own men just so some Imperial scum could give him a chance to go home. He still had his gun his hands, and slowly put it to his head.

"By the way, your family is gone. I, sort of, kidnapped your wife and your kid and shoved them in a barrel...and do you know where I put it? Why, in that burning husk of a fortress I just nuked. So, yeah..."

As soon as he said that, the captain's mind was already filled with despair. Putting the gun to his head, he slowly applied pressure to the trigger.

"...You. Are. Now. Free...to go home now."

A gunshot was heard as the the rebel captain fell to the ground, dead.

"Oh dear, I broke him...shame, really." He snapped his fingers and burned all the corpses.

"Hey, don't burn them! I need them for my research, damn it!", yelled Stylish angrily.

"Fuck off, you." He noticed all the Jaegers were staring at him. I mean, who wouldn't? Covered in blood, and with those furry animal-like ears and tail...oh shit. He didn't realize that he revealed them in the middle of his blood frenzy. He reached in his pocket for his usual remedy, but found nothing but air.

"So...I can explain all of, well, this...but...yeah, just ask it."

"""WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THAT?!"""

**A/N: Just managed to squeeze this out fine. Esdeath notices that he's holding back, and Tatsuya's made someone go kill themselves...at the mistake of revealing his wolf-like features to everyone in the process. The reason for the Dracostiks will be explained next chapter, but if you want to explain, please do so. So, what do you guys think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own Akame ga Kill, only my OCs.**


	19. Chapter 19

Akame ga Kill: True Revolution

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 19: Kill the Wolf

**Jaegers HQ, Capital**

"Do you really want to know?", Tatsuya sighed. He knew the blaring questions would be asked at that point. But, he didn't know it'd be this fast. Gathered around him were the Jaegers, who were all curious, specifically Esdeath, Tatsumi, Wave, and Kurome, about him.

"What do you think?", Esdeath asked.

"Fucking great. Alright, I'm like what Es thought she was: the last of my clan. See the moon emblem on me? I'm from the Luna Clan. Who are they exactly? We're kinda like werewolves." At that point, his wolf ears and tail came out, causing Seryu to scratch his ears. "Seryu, no."

"They're cute, but not as fluffy back then.", Seryu said, pouting...before changing into a mischievous grin. "Tatsu-kun, who's a good doggy~?" She scratched both of his ears, causing his tail to wag.

"S-seryu-chan, STO-Kurome, don't you fuck-AHHH! Don't touch my tail!", he yelled as Kurome started to rub his tail. Koro bit Seryu's leg to try get her attention, as it was jealous since Seryu did not treat it in such a manner.

"Koro, off! OFF!" Seryu stopped scratching Tatsuya's ears and proceeded to yank Koro off her leg. "Get off, Koro!"

Tatsuya karate-chopped Kurome's head. "Stop."

"But it's so fluffy~~.", Kurome whined.

"This is why I don't show this to people...this happens. This isn't the first time though...", he said, going into a thousand-yard stare.

Everyone was wondering what he was talking about but Nova said, "Don't ask him. Roll with it."

"Should we?"

Nova nodded, and they stopped. "Onii-san."

"What?! What? Oh, sorry.", Tatsuya said, snapping himself out of it. "Let me see, about my clan...we were kinda wiped out by the Empire during the so-called Red Night, which is an annual thing where the Empire goes around and massacres an entire clan for the fuck of it. I'm not joking...I took part in it too. And, so did you...Es."

"I know that. I participated in a few of these 'skirmishes', if you can call them that.", Esdeath said. "Although, I wanted to ask you something."

"Go on."

"If you were the former commander of the Northern Army, how come they were so weak when I invaded them?"

"Reason #1: You and your teigu. Reasons #2-10: Numa Seika as their leader. Plus, that wasn't the full Northern Army...that was like a fraction of it."

"You sound like you didn't like Numa..."

"Oh, I don't really like him. He joined simply for the fact of telling hero stories and other bullshit. Whenever he would win, instead of acting like a fair man, he would brag and shove his victory down our throats 'til we would ignore him later. Any rumors like undefeated with his spear, that wasn't true...I beat him sixty or so times, even ten others beat him. Plenty of charisma? Nope, he was like every person in a royal position: a spoiled brat. Tactical genius? Stolen from his own men. Caring to his people? Facade. Full of spirit? I scared him _once_...and he never questioned me again. People having absolute faith in him? They actually don't. They don't really have a choice. It was either that prick or the Empire. In fact, the only thing that made Honest put them as a big threat was just they have manpower. So, yeah, I'm glad you killed said prick, and his followers too. And, here's the funny thing, somehow from the beyond the fucking grave, he attempted to fuck with me by telling the idiot, who I turned into a meteorite and slammed it into his base, what am I capable of...and my answer was the meteorite...the biggest fuck you to the both of them."

"Uh, thank you for the compliment...", Esdeath said, not really sure where to go but managed to add another question. "You said that the Northern Army I faced was just a fraction of what you actually have...what was more than the 300,000 I just killed?"

"Somewhere along the lines of more than a million, I guess. Or possibly more than that...I really don't remember though."

What he said shocked almost everyone, except for the ones who knew about it.

"W-wait a minute, a-are you saying you c-commanded a force that huge?!", Wave exclaimed.

"Yeah, so?", Tatsuya replied matter-of-factly.

"That easily outnumbers the Imperial Army!"

"So?"

"HOW IN THE HELL DO YOU LEAD THEM?!"

"First, no yelling, Wave. Second, I appreciate your bewildered reactions. Third, it's all about the charisma. Es does that too, you know. You ask her."

"No thanks. So, how did you get that many men?"

"They volunteered...for some, I recruited them myself...while the others transferred from other squads or regiments. They are _my _personal army...and no one can command them but me. They don't answer to anyone from the Empire, not even Honest or the Emperor can tell them what to do."

"So, where are they now?", asked Esdeath.

"Dunno, but if you like to play tag with them, go ahead."

**Unknown area**

"Ya sure he's over there?"

"Y-yes, sir. H-he's an acting g-general..."

"Hoho, he's got some balls coming back there. And, you say that Honest wants me around?"

"W-well, he requested that you are to return to be a general once more."

"So, we getting a family reunion?"

"W-what?"

"Ah, you wouldn't understand...so, tell the fat boss that I'll come back."

"R-rig-"

"Woahp, wait a minute. I _never _exactly said how are you gonna tell him though."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see."

**A/N: Sorry about the delay. I was getting a few ideas on my fanfics...and also, my laptop broke. Of course, it had everything in there. So, I won't be explaining much here but I'll leave it up to you guys. So, what do you guys think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own AgK, only my OCs.**


	20. Chapter 20

Akame ga Kill: True Revolution

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 20: Kill the Escape

**Mt. Fake**

Tatsumi, Wave, and Nova hiked up the slope of the rocky mountain, each going on a hunt for Danger Beast. Nova came along, not only as a scout, but to also make sure that both men are safe from Danger Beasts. Tatsuya also told her that Night Raid will be in the area, and so she has to scout and cause some forms of "coincidences" and "accidents" to make sure that Tatsumi returns to his comrades. She carried a small bag, filled with the smell of sweet berries, which attracts certain types of Danger Beasts.

"So, Nova-chan, what's in the bag?", Wave asked.

"Candius Berries. They're extremely sweet and they have an addicting smell. They're originally given to children but was later banned in the Capital due to its taste. Essentially, when they try ONE berry...they start craving for more and will do anything to get more. These berries can be found in forests and in mountainous areas."

"Sounds like you knew stuff like this."

"In my village, we use these as bait for danger beasts. We burn them to release its aroma, and once it's smelled, they will follow the irresistible aroma back to its source. And, we would ambush our prey when it gets close."

"So, how do we uh, find some of the danger beasts here?", Tatsumi asked.

"I'm gonna scout ahead. You two, if both of you don't want to get bored, start looking or admire nature. I don't care what you do, but I hope not one of you gets killed by accident. I don't want Onii-san to get mad at me.", she explained before jumping into the trees.

"Man, you think she's a brocon?", Wave asked.

"Maybe.", Tatsumi replied.

**Capital, Park**

"You think Nova-chan can handle it?", Seryu asked. She was sitting beside Tatsuya under the tree.

"She can. She's really good at scouting and hunting. In combat, she can go toe-to-toe with a weapon-type teigu user. Well, if she doesn't run into Aka, that is."

"I'm worried for her, you know."

"It's alright. I'm sure the plan will go well."

Mou~~. You keep saying that bu-"

"I put a lot of faith in all of your skills. We will win this. Then, after this revolution, we'll settle down just like our promise."

"You better. I don't want to be married to a corpse."

"Same here."

**Forest, Mt. Fake**

"Ah, there they are.", Nova said, having discovered what looks to be a bunch of dead trees. She opened the bag, and put a small flame in it, releasing its sweet aroma. The 'dead' trees moved, following the scent. "Now, to bring it back t-well, hello there." Nova spotted a certain red-eyed assassin moving in the woods. She immediately figured that Akame will be the one who rescues Tatsumi. She then turned her head, and was surprised that the Tree Beasts were near her. _'Damn, E uactid too mokh temi. Bot ctea, thi Jaand Maedin uea bi paood.'_, she thought as she headed back to the two.

**Slope**

"Tatsumi, wonder if the General and you will hook up?", Wave asked.

"Her and me? No way.", Tatsumi said.

"Dude, what do you mean by that? She has feelings for you."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if it's an obsession or love."

"Well, it's kinda obvious. But, at least it keeps her happy. Imagine what would happen if you disappeared? She'd be mad. Like, real pissed."

"Yeah, definitely." Tatsumi though was already thinking of his 'disappearance'. If what Wave said could be true, then he silently wished good luck and good health on his friend.

Suddenly, Nova was running out of the forest with a burning bag. She threw it over the two and waited with the two. "We got Decid Dryads..."

"What?", asked Tatsumi.

Nova sighed and explained, "They are what you call Tree Beasts. Except for the fact that these ones live in the mountains."

"Oh...kay...", Wave, too, was confused but shook it off as the wooden creatures appeared. He went into his armored form as Nova stood beside Tatsumi. She pulled him closer and whispered, "Now's your chance. Get out of here!"

"Wait, what?", Tatsumi said, surprised.

"Your Night Raid comrade is nearby, use Incursio and escape from here. I will cover you." Nova loaded her teigu and shot at the danger beasts. "Wave, hurry and attack them!"

"Got it.", Wave said, charging forward to fight the beasts.

As this was going on, Tatsumi ran from them and activated his armored teigu. Using his invisibility, he snuck away from them, heading for a nearby cliff. As he neared it, a shot went through his armor, piercing his arm. _'What?!' _He looked behind him and saw that Nova aimed her sniper teigu at him, accompanied by Wave.

"Look, isn't that Incursio? The armored teigu of Night Raid.", Nova said.

"Alright you, where's Tatsumi?!", Wave shouted, unknown to the fact that he was shouting _at _Tatsumi.

Tatsumi was sweating in bullets. Since Nova knows who he is, there's a chance she might relay his secret to Wave.

"Maybe this guy took him as a hostage, and put him in their base.", she fibbed.

Tatsumi inwardly sighed in relief. He thought that she lied to him and was ready to kill him, instead, she protected his identity. But then, she didn't have to shoot him in the arm. He looked towards Nova, who winked and mouthed, 'Jump.' He followed her words and jumped off the cliff and into the water below. When the two arrived to the edge, Nova peered through her scope and saw him floating away. She then saw two heat signatures heading towards him, immediately assuming that it's his allies.

"Nova-chan, do you see anything?", Wave asked.

"No, he's gone. Well, let's go home."

"W-wait, we c-could look around a b-bit longer, right? I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to look."

"What's your problem? It's not a bi-oh. Oh~~~~." She flashed a mischievous smile. "You broke Nee-san's order, didn't you~? You lost him, and now you're gonna get her punishment~." The blue-haired girl giggled a little as the older man flinched.

"You also let him escape! You're gonna get it too!"

"No, I won't. I'm the one who's the sniper among us. I have that excuse, you don't." She saw Wave get down on his knees and yelled to the heavens.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**A/N: Whew, hard work done. This entire chapter is typed through my phone, since my laptop went to shit. So, I'm doing this without a draft or anything...but then, most of my fanfics were created without a draft. MOST, not all. So, Tatsumi has escaped from Mt. Fake...like both the Manga and the Anime. And unlike them, I made my version of it. Nova hinted being a brocon? Oh, I don't know about that one. Facts about berries no one has heard of? Well, I was bored...and it was my idea. But then, I can't explain everything in it. Also, translations for the OC Partas dialects down below. So, what do you guys think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

_**Dialect Translation/s:**_

_**Damn, E uactid too mokh temi. Bot ctea, thi Jaand Maedin uea bi paood: Damn, I wasted too much time. But still, the Grand Maiden will be proud.**_

**I don't own Akame ga Kill, just my OCs.**


	21. Chapter 21

Akame ga Kill: True Revolution

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 21: Kill the Style

**Renegade HQ **

"And, done. You have your new weapon.", Mazura said, having finished forging a new weapon for Aria. They're basically two silver trench knives, but the knife part of the blades are on the knuckles.

"Thank you, Mazura-san. Finally, I can actually fight properly in battle without having to worry about being defenseless at close range.", Aria said, accepting the blades.

"Don't forget these." Mazura gave her a small brown satchel, which was full of teigu suppressors in the case that Aria might lose control of her teigu or when she overloads herself to the point where she needs it suppressed to keep her alive. "This is your first elimination mission, and Shiira will assist you in this."

"Why him?!"

"Since Tatsuya, Nova, and Seryu are in the Capital, and they're all busy at the moment. So, it's up to all of us to make sure Tatsumi's identity in Night Raid a secret to the rest of the Jaegers. Plus, Sera is taking care of the klutz and I'm busy designing new armaments for Seryu before she either uses her Trump Card or goes into Stage 2. Clear?"

"Real clear."

"Oh, before I forget, don't use y-"

"My Stage 2...got it. Besides, it causes me a lot of problems, most notably...death."

"Or comatose. Don't forget that too."

"Shit. Um, well, I should go now."

"You should. Shiira's getting mighty impatient out there."

"Wait, I need to visit someone first."

**Three hours later**

"Looks like it already started.", said Shiira as they both rushed through the trees heading near Night Raid's base.

"Tch, looks like those experiments are still around. Shiira, get the reinforcements. I'll kill Stylish myself.", Aria ordered. She now wore a dark blue turtleneck sweater, white hair clip, white belt, black knee-length skirt, and white ankle boots. A brown satchel was hung around her neck, and her trench knives were kept on her belt.

"Woah, woah, woah. I'll get him, you get the experiments."

"NO! I'll do it myself." Aria dispersed into air before Shiira could stop her.

"Dammit!" He unsheathed his twin golden scimitars and released a giant arc of flame throughout the area, setting the forest on fire. The modified humans hopped out of their hiding spots, landing in front of Shiira.

"Stylish-sama didn't tell us about reinforcements.", one of them said.

"One of us must tell him.", another one said, pointing to one of the other modified human standing beside him. "You must tell Stylish-sama. Go quickly."

"Ye-AAARRGGHHH!" Before he could respond, he was quickly burned to ash. This startled the others, prompting them to attack Shiira.

Shiira simply raised his blade, and all of the flames from the forest were absorbed back into the sword. This made it grow in size, reaching several feet tall.

"RUN AWAY!" As soon as they tried to retreat, the giant flaming blade came down onto them, turning everything it touched to charcoal and ash.

**Outside of the forest**

Dr. Stylish was close to winning his greatest victory: the destruction of Night Raid and the exposure of the traitor, Tatsumi. He had his experimental subjects sacrifice themselves simply to paralyze them. Those 'pawns' are replaceable, maybe with those brand new perfect test subjects to apply his stylish work to them.

"Go, kill the-" He couldn't finish as they were sliced apart by some invisible force. "WHAT?!" He also felt a small cut on his cheek. _'No, it couldn't be. That old man is here?! I should've finished him off back then.' _A cloud of air gathered together, forming Aria who was holding her trench knives.

"I'm going to kill you, Stylish...or should I call you, Styrim?", Aria said.

"How do you know that name?!"

"My uncle told me before he died."

"_You? _You're his little queen?", he laughed, recalling a certain man saying that. "That is so not stylish. I never would have guessed that the supposed 'deceased' noble girl was related to the strongest man in the Revolutionary Army. Well, should I say former, then?"

**With Night Raid**

"T-that's impossible...", Akame said, shocked at the revelation.

"What do you mean?", Tatsumi asked.

"How? How did I not see it?"

"Hold the fuck on. What the hell does that blonde air bitch have to do with anything?", Mine questioned in annoyance.

"She is related to Commander Argus, 'The King of the Skies', and one of the best men in the Revolutionary Army. Last I heard of him, he was ambushed and killed in a scouting mission.", Akame explained.

"Yeah, so?"

"His teigu was _**Winds of Change: Aera**_. Its power is the complete control over air...and it can only be wielded by someone of the Arizhus bloodline. To think that she'd be on _his _side is not good."

"Ari-what?"

"Arizhus. The ancient tribe who once lived on a floating island. The teigu was forged from the talons of their goddess, Aerin. I remember reading it in the teigu origin book. Najenda knows more about it."

"Look! What's happening to him?!", Tatsumi yelled.

**With Stylish **

"Toby, Kaku, kill her.", Stylish ordered.

Toby charged at her with his mechanical body while Kaku was slashing at her with his familiar-looking scissor blade but, they couldn't hit her due to her body turning into air with every blow.

"I see that you have a fake Extase.", Aria said.

"It's nearly like the original in every single way. Although, it isn't perfect but it'll do."

Aria kicked the mechanical man away, and charged her attack with her right fist. **Razor Impact! **She hit the bladed edge of the knock-off teigu as Kaku blocked it. "Die." Kaku's head was horizontally split in half as the razor wind went through the scissor blade to slice him. A bullet suddenly went through her arm, causing her to drop one of her knives. She clutched her arm in pain and saw Stylish laughing at her.

"Looks like your so-called legendary uncle didn't tell you its main weakness. You see, Aera's evasive and offensive capabilities are very different from each other, meaning that if you attack with air, you can't turn into air or defend yourself and vice versa. They have to switch between the both of them to use it effectively. I, for the matter, can bypass that flaw...with a few complicated adjustments."

"You're a sick man, just like what Mazura-san said."

"_I _am nothing like him. He always wanted to use his research to learn more, and his achievements dwarfed my own inhumane acts. I hated him, even when he was my superior. He has done all of these great things, yet refused to share them with the Council. When he was gone and I took over, I gave full support of them and they gave me limitless research materials. See what happens when you throw away everything for this senseless stupid shit they call '_**MORALITY**_' and '_**ETHICS**_'?! You get absolutely NOTHING from it! All you need is knowledge to rule over these mindless peons and transcend humanity! WE. WILL. BE. GODS."

"You see, I thought you would have a slightly twisted mindset of his work. But, in actuality, you're batshit insane. I don't know how you got Seryu-san to ever agree with you."

"Oh, she's in this? That's...that's so fucking priceless right there. That worthless whore is on your side? Then that means, Tatsuya is the leader, isn't he?"

Aria said nothing but grit her teeth in response.

"That is so fucking precious. Him, defying us? What will that do, huh~?! Noth-oh~~. He wouldn't...oh, he would. There's no way that would happen. Wanna know why? 'CAUSE YOU'RE GONNA DIE, LITTLE FUCKER! KILL HER, MY ROOK!"

"Yes, Stylish-sama!", Toby excitedly said, about to fill the blonde girl with bullet holes but was suprised when mentioned girl was nowhere to be seen. "Where the fuck did she go?" Toby suddenly exploded, which didn't surprise the mad scientist. The air from the explosion gathered and turned into Aria once more.

"You're the only one left.", Aria said. Her left arm was still bleeding but she picked up her knife and went into a stance.

"That's right! Be ruthless! Be aggressive! That's what it is all about." Stylish pulled out a syringe filled with some strange liquid and injected himself. "Now, witness the true power of my research, child of the Sky People!" He grew into a monster, and began absorbing his own subjects, which made him grow several meters tall. "**STAGE 2!** _**PERFECTION OF THE ULTIMATE CREATION!**_" He suddenly glowed white...beginning his transformation.

Aria stood there as all of this was happening before her very eyes.

"Well shit."

**A/N: Have you ever felt any of the following: A) You skipped a chapter; B) Something is definitely not right here; C) The author is rushing something by introducing a small subplot with Aria; D) What the fuck is with the timeskip; E) Fuck it, and just read; or F) All of the above? If your answer is F, then maybe yes. I'm trying to develop a character who wasn't developed in the original works so, it's kinda hard to find some sort of progression with the character. I'm putting a Stage 2, which is basically the final form of the teigu which it is set to who the person is (It's complicated). It means that if Stylish has that variation of his Stage 2, then there are others who will achieve another form of that Stage. I will not be explaining too much since I'm busier than ever, in which I am not to write as much...but I can try to squeeze a few chapters here and there. So, I'll be putting Stage 2 teigus down if they ever transformed into or mentioned. So, what do you guys think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**Stage 2 Teigu Forms**

_**Dr. Stylish: Glorious Hands of God: Perfector - Perfection of the Ultimate Creation**_

**I don't own Akame get Kill, just the OCs.**


	22. Chapter 22

Akame ga Kill: True Revolution

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 22: Kill the False God I

She was fucked at this point. No doubt about that. Forced to watch helplessly as her target reached the final stage of any teigu...ever. At that point, Shiira chose to show up beside her.

"Well shit.", he said.

"I know. I said it first.", Aria answered.

"So, what do we do now?"

Aria touched her hair clip and charged her power but, she was stopped by Shiira, whose blades are glowing brightly.

"Don't do it. I'll take responsibility for it."

"Hoh, last time I checked, you don't like responsibility."

"Hey, different times! Those were different times!"

"Just save your excuses."

"You'll be so jealous of my awesome form."

"I'm not jealous of your shit, and by the way, that's a giant fist coming at us.", she said dryly as they both dodged a white hand that came down on them. "That's what happens when you keep bullshitting, idiot!"

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm not the one with the debilitating condition.", he responded, to which her answer was an annoyed glare. "Okay, maybe I spoke too soon."

"You think?"

"Alright, fine." When they both landed, he raised both scimitars in the air. Aria jumped away from her comrade when flames erupted from his blades, which shot up to the sky. "**Stage 2! _Grand Single Blade of the Sun Deity: Surya!_**" A giant pillar of light came down on Shiira, engulfing him in it. "It's my cue to assist.", Aria said, turning into air. When the light cleared around Stylish's position, it was revealed to be a white giant and had blank eyes, and had several purple lines around its body.

**"Come on, get ready to fight me! This is my second stage, _Progenitor_!"****, **Stylish yelled. His voice came from within the giant, and he was enjoying the power he achieved...artificially. The giant's head looked to Night Raid, who are all retreating into the forest. **"Oh no~, you don't just RUN AWAY FROM ME!." **Streams of fire came out of its nipples and burned the forest, trapping them inside.

**With Night Raid**

"Dammit, we're trapped! What do we do?!", Lubbock shouted. They were outnumbered, outsized, and reinforcements aren't arriving. Flames began to surround them, forcing them to get closer to each other.

"We have to kill Stylish.", Akame said.

"But how? He's practically unstoppable right now!", Tatsumi replied.

"But _he _can be beaten." Aria appeared in front of them, surprising all of them.

"Ho-"

"Don't ask. If you want help kicking his ass, follow my lead."

"And, what do you get out of this, Aria?", Akame asked with narrowed eyes.

"'Cause I can stop this fire..." **Great Pulse! **Aria sent a massive pulse of air which wiped out all of the flames. "...and, I have a friend who can distract him long enough.", She finished, pointing to the light pillar in the sky. "Recognize anyone?"

"N-no way. I thought he was dead.", Lubbock said in disbelief.

"Hey, Lubba. What are you talking about?", Tatsumi asked in confusion.

_'Shiira, you're...alive.', _Akame thought.

**With Shiira**

The light pillar dissipated, revealing Shiira wearing a white sleeveless kurta, white pants that reached until his knees, red bandages wrapped around his forearms and ankles, a large gold ring attached to his back, and was holding an orange sword with a black handle. His hair was covered in flames and glowed brightly. He looked towards the giant then to Aria's position. He sent a small fireball that floated to them, then charged to the white titan.

**"DON'T THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME WITH THAT FORM! MY SECOND STAGE SURPASSES NOT ONLY EVERYONE ELSE'S, BUT _HIS _AS WELL!" **

"That's where you're mistaken."

**"WHAT?!"**

"You see, Boss' teigu is the worst thing you could ever be against. Plus, he said that even if you achieved your current stage, you're not worth his time and effort. So, yeah...two of Renegade and most of Night Raid against you is pretty enough."

**"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! HOW FUCKING DARE HIM! HOW FUCKING DARE _ALL OF YOU_****, INSECTS!" **Its front chest opened up, shooting countless missiles at Shiira, who dodged them all without effort. However, all of the missiles turned around and chased Shiira. He slashed his blade in a wide arc.** Igniting Wave! **He snapped his fingers, igniting the slash mark, and sent a large flame arc to the missiles, blowing them up. He was suddenly slapped to the ground, creating a huge crater.

**With Aria**

"For fuck sakes! Restrictions or not, I'm fucking doing it." Aria touched her hairclip, charging herself. The small fireball formed into a clone of Shiira, stopping her from transforming. "Will you stop playing around?"

"Hey, hey, hey. I do whatever I want. Besides, I looked awesome, right?"

"Yeah, sure~~. I made myself sure to not give a shit about it."

"HEY!" Shiira then looked to Lubbock and Akame. "Yo, long time, no see."

"Shi-Shiira?", Lubbock said.

**Flashback**

_"Yo, Lubby.", a younger version of Shiira greeted._

_"Hey, buddy.", a younger version of Lubbock replied. They were sitting together at the Northern Army barracks, waiting for orders._

_"Uh, heard the other day that Najenda became a general. Any thoughts?"_

_"Well, I heard about it. It's cool...but I wonder if she will ever notice me?"_

_"Dude, you're almost always at her side. She'll notice you...maybe something else though...like that bondage thing with Cross Tail."_

_"Woah, where the hell did you get that idea?!"_

_"Akame."_

_"Totally explained. So, you got someone?"_

_"Nah, didn't have one yet. But~~, can't be single forever._

_"Ye-"_

_"Wait a minute, speaking of girls, will you let me date Mez?"_

_"Woah, don't ask me those, ask General Tatsuya. He's her cousin...he'll b-"_

_"Lieutenant Shiira!", a soldier burst through the doors, carrying a letter on his hand. "Admiral Sera requests backup immediately! She has been outnumbered by land forces equipped with anti-navy artillery."_

_"Alright..." Shiira stood up, getting his teigu, then pat Lubbock's back. "...time to save the whiny mermaid."_

_"If she were here, she'd drown you."_

_"Heh...well, she'll thank me. I got this." Shiira walked out the front door, and Lubbock waited for his return..._

_...But, he never did._

**End Flashback**

"Yo, Lubby. I see you have a hard time with our friendly, neighborhood mad scientist."

"B-but, I heard you were killed! How ar-"

"Save the questions, Lubby. I'm just a clone...the real me is over there. The reason why I'm here is to convince you to assist princess here. Working together to defeat something you can't beat, am I right?"

"Y-yeah, bu-"

"Questions. Later. I got this. Lubby, use your second stage and your trump card. Then, when we meet again, we'll talk." He turned to Aria, who looked like she wanted to kill him. "Duty calls." He disappeared into the air, leaving her and Night Raid behind.

All was quiet until...

"FUCK YOU, SHIIRA!"

**A/N: And that is the end of the first part of Kill the False God. There will be parts to this, don't know how many...but possibly two or three will do. But~, we kinda got like a small flashback with Shiira and Lubbock. And yes, Mez (from the Rakshasha Demons) is Tatsuya's cousin. How? Mez's full name is Mezza Luna. Put those two together and translate it, then you have pretty much the point of Mez being his cousin. Also, when someone reaches the second stage of a teigu, they get a new name. They can revert back to their original form as their current form uses too much power. So, what do you guys think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**Teigu Second Stage w/ Full Names:**

**Dr. Stylish: _Glorious_**_** Hands of God: Perfector - Perfection of the Ultimate Creation: Progenitor**_

**Shiira: _Blades of the Sun: Agni - _****_Grand Single Blade of the Sun Deity: Surya_**

**I do not own AgK. I got the OCs.**


	23. Chapter 23

Akame ga Kill: True Revolution

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 23: Kill the Embers

_"Sir, are you sure you will go alone?", one officer said. "Don't you need some backup?"_

_"Don't. All of this might be a trap, so stay put and guard this area until I come back.", a young Shiira said. _

_"Yes sir.", the officer replied._

_Shiira became a ball of flames that flew upwards and towards his destination, unknown to the consequences of his actions._

**_Northern Coast_**

_"What...the hell?" There was a large army there, like the message mentioned. But, unlike it, there was no sign of Sera or her battleship, just Budo on the other side. _

_"Lieutenant Shiira! You are charged with high treason, and therefore you must be executed!", Budo shouted, shocking Shiira._

_"W-wait a minute! I didn't betray anybody, I'm with you guys. We're on the same side!", Shiira reasoned, internally shocked that he was falsely accused. He wasn't with the Jaegers due to Najenda taking over Tatsuya's position, effectively disbanding the Jaegers, but still, he was loyal to the Empire and he would never betray them._

_"Silence, traitor. The Council wants you eliminated, and I will deliver your judgement."_

'Council? The council Boss is a part of? He wouldn't sacrifice his own, right? Right?!'

_"Did Boss vote for this too?"_

_"He abandoned the Empire last week, and the Council gave me permission to kill the closest Jaegers, save for Akame of the Elite Seven and General Najenda. The Council deemed them useful for our needs."_

'Boss left? He didn't say anything about it. But, why? Why would he?'

_"Enough talk. Time to die, Northern Flame."_

_"I won't let that happen!", Shiira burst into flames and rushed towards the army, who all charged to kill him. He swiftly burned them down until a bolt of lightning struck him in the shoulder. He looked up and saw Budo standing, his teigu activated. "So, I guess you're in this fight, huh." _

_"My orders are to eliminate the traitors, so to answer your question, yes."_

_"Fine by me! I'll show you that I'm on your side." He unsheathed his twin scimitars and slashed a wave of fire at Budo, who sidestepped it and rushed at Shiira at incredible speeds. Shiira blocked the attack but was inevitably knocked back due to the force of the attack. He looked up and saw the sky darkening._

_**Lightning**** Crash.**_

_Bolts of lightning rained down from the sky, prompting Shiira to dodge every single one of them. But, he was suddenly tackled to the ground...from a very familiar man._

_"What are you still doing here?", asked Budo._

_"Oh, you know. Getting my men before you kill them.", the man said before seemingly reducing Shiira to a pile of ashes. _

_"By ridding of them first?"_

_"My point exactly...Budo. Oh yeah, how did the mission to kill Sera go? Did they feel a bit of breeze...or was it like a hurricane?"_

_"You're with the Revolutionary Army now?! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY US!"_

_"I betrayed you first. Don't read that much into it. Also, don't...don't even bother staying there. It'll kill you one day." The man disappeared before a lightning bolt struck him._

_"I want to everyone to search the perimeter! If you find him, alert us. Do not engage immediately. I repeat, DO. NOT. ENGAGE. THE. TRAITOR!"_

_**Forest Hideout**_

_"Now, I assume you have questions for me.", the man said._

_"Yeah, this." Shiira punched the man in the face. "What the hell is going on?!"_

_The man rubbed his jaw, and sat on the ground. "That's complicated...right now. But, I will tell you this: My decisions are of my own, not the Council's, nor is their decisions to mine. We...had disagreements...major ones. I didn't like them, so I left."_

_"What about Sera?"_

_"She's fine. She's in the infirmary right now, recovering from her injuries. Be careful man, she's had it rough."_

_As Shiira ran into the infirmary, a blonde bearded man approached the other man._

_"I have finally repaid the debt I owe you. Now, our leaders are currently running around with their dicks cut off, simply because of you leaving.", the blonde man said._

_"If it's an invitation, especially from you, save it. I don't need their bullshit on trying to get into the revolution. I'll do it myself."_

_"Well, it is your choice, after all. But, I wouldn't agree with you on this matter. I believe in your potential."_

_"Aria's potential, then?"_

_"Her too, but I will be serious here. Liberating an entire empire with just our forces, including me, will not be enough to defeat someone like Honest...or any member of the Council. But you, Tatsuya, you were a former member of the Empire's Council, as did the TAW, you have a chance, whether you pick a side or not. Remember this, it is easier to have loyal and trusted allies, rather than tools to suit your needs."_

_"Pretty hypocritical of you to say words like that, Argus."_

_"Well, I do believe my age would catch up to me. And speaking of age, tomorrow is her birthday. My wish before I leave for the headquarters is for you to train her. Tell her everything, make sure that my fucking despicable brother and his whore of a wife do not find out about this."_

_"Will do...will do."_

**_Infirmary_**

_Shiira sat on a chair beside a hospital bed where Sera was recovering on. She was covered in bandages on most of her body, but was still breathing, albeit slowly. Tatsuya came in the room and stood beside the bed._

_"She was the first. Three days after I left, an order was issued to eliminate the Jaegers except for Naji, Aka, Bols, and Run. Their first target was the Navy. I couldn't stop them from reaching her...so, I sought help from Argus. He agreed to assist me while I got to one of my secret hideouts, which was this area itself. When I finally came there, there was just...carnage. Nothing remained of the proud Navy she led, only their floating corpses were left. It was a good thing that she was still alive when Argus' men recovered her from her ruined vessel. I knew that I had to save all of the ones who were on the Empire's hit list. So, you were the next...and, you know everything else.", Tatsuya said._

_"So...what do we do now?", Shiira asked._

_"Simple. We start our revolution."_


	24. Chapter 24

Akame ga Kill: True Revolution

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 24: Kill the Wanderer

"You can't catch me~!" A little boy shouted as he was playing tag with his friends. He ran until he bumped into a cloaked person. He stumbled back a bit and said, "I'm sorry!"

"That's okay.", the cloaked figure said until it pulled back its hood, revealing a beautiful white-haired girl who had grey pupils and sported a kind smile. "I'm looking for a place to stay. Could you help me, please?"

"I can help a cute girl like you!", the boy excitedly said. "Just you wait, I'll find you a place to stay." He ran off and disappeared, probably looking for his mother or his friends.

She walked into the village, looking at the ruined huts and the charred trees. She saw a burnt teddy bear, possibly belonging to a small child. She picked it up and looked for the boy.

"Help! Someone help!", a voice yelled in the distance, prompting the white-haired girl to walk towards the voice.

**Town Center**

She walked until she saw the same boy, crying at what he saw. In front of him, there was a mound of skulls and bones with a tall wooden cross planted behind it. He was kneeling and sobbing until the girl sat down and patted him.

"What's wrong?", she said.

"It wasn't like this when I saw it. It wasn't like this!", he shouted.

"To you, it may not. To someone like me or others, this is what we truly see: A village burned down, simply for amusement by the culprits, and has been long forgotten." She gave him the teddy bear that she picked up. "There were many...many restless souls that wander this village. Many who thought that they didn't die...and have only seen what they only wanted to see: An illusion. The illusion of life."

"B-but-"

"I know this is very hard to hear but, this is the truth. I am here to help you...get through...this."

"Help me? How?"

"To give you...a better reality. This reality you see here is not real, only a dream. I will relieve you of this nightmare, and give you a better dream."

"A better...dream? This...isn't real?"

"Yes, this isn't real. Come here so I can give you rest."

She put her hand on his head, and suddenly, he felt sleepy. She hugged the child in her arms and hummed a lullaby. A small but sweet melody was heard throughout the silent area. The child leaned towards her chest, yawning.

"Good night, child. Sweet dreams."

The child was fading away as he murmured, "Good night...Miss...uh.."

"Reine. My name is Reine."

"Oh...okay. That...sure is a pretty...name.", the boy said as he faded away, leaving a skull in Reine's hands.

"Thank you."

She stood up and saw the mound, and bid a silent prayer to them. She turned around and left the village, looking up at the sky.

"This...war. The wheels leading to despair have begun to turn, and I will be there to end it. Markhus, you and your reign of madness will end with Tatsuya's plan of chaos. Judgement will begin with them. And, I shall end the judgement myself."

**Reine**

**Teigu: Unknown**

**Former General of the Imperial Army**

**Former Head of the Execution Squad**

**One of the Three Agents of War (TAW) Codename: Death**

**Aspect of Death**

**Embodiment of Despair**

**Title: The Nomadic Wanderer**

"Such is the rule of us agents of war."


	25. Chapter 25

Akame ga Kill: True Revolution

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 25: Kill the False God II

Stylish's massive form was still burning the forest down, irritated that he hasn't spotted Night Raid or even the other ones yet.** "COME OUT YOU FUCKING WORMS SO I CAN SQUASH YOU!" **

**Burning Striker! **

A massive fireball hit Stylish in the back, forcing him to his knees. He looked up and saw Shiira, who was still floating around and also raised his sword in the air.

**Great Infernal Blade! **Shiira rushed forward, slashing Stylish's chest which destroyed the flamethrower nipples.

**"OWWW! THAT HURT, YOU FUCKING SHIT FLY!" **Stylish proceeded to reveal himself from a center point in its chest. He looked like he was attached to the giant due to the tubes stuck to his back. "Oh, I was gonna enjoy killing you. But now...NOW, YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF!" He commanded the giant arms to try swatting Shiira out of the air, but failing because of his opponent's size and speed which let's him dodge or block the attacks sent at him.

As much as Shiira could keep stalling Stylish, he knew that his limit is near. Veins became visible on the side of his neck, nearing his face: a sign that he needs to revert out of the second stage. _'Aria, whatever plan you have, use it now.'_

**With Aria**

Aria looked up and grit her teeth. She knew that Shiira's second stage will put a massive strain on him...or anyone else for the matter. She cannot join Shiira in her second stage, as it will risk her entire life. She then looked to Night Raid, especially Tatsumi...thinking up of a plan.

_**"Won't you help them, like you failed to help me?"**_

Her eyes widened at that voice and turned around to investigate, but it was a tree right behind her. She suddenly heard them say something.

"We should help him.", Lubbock said.

"How?! Stylish is all the way up there! How do we get there?!", Tatsumi yelled.

"I'll do it."

They looked at the origin of the voice, Aria.

"I'll help you...get up there. But, this is one time. We can't offer any more assistance.", the former noble added.

_**"Don't lie to them, Aria-chan. I know you want to."**_

She gathered as much power as she could, forming both her hands in the shape of a circle. **Airspace: Bubble! **A smaller dome formed around the Night Raid crew, encapsulating them, and closed in front of them. **Airspace: Floating Bubble. **The dome lifted off the ground, Night Raid in it and flew up in the air.

"There and done." Aria dropped her hands and leaned against the tree._ 'The bubble will automatically float until it lands on that bastard's shoulder. They should take him out easily.' _

_**"Are you sure about that?"**_

That voice again. Why did it appear now, of all times? A familiar feminine figure appeared beside her.

"Get out of my head."

_**"Getting rid of me...just like your mother?"**_

"It was my mission. I didn't want you to die."

_**"What about Ieyasu? Did you want him to die, Aria-chan? Did you?!"**_

"Just...get out of my head, Sayo."

_**"Why? Does it bother you that I'm here? We both know that I'm simply a constructed manifestation of your guilt...yet, you're running away from it."**_

"You want me to face him? To face Tatsumi, and watch him kill me and succeed, don't you?"

_**"I never said anything about him killing you, that's just an added bonus. What I truly want is to break you. I want to break you like how I was broken after being tortured in front of you."**_

Aria gripped her head in pain, and took a deep breath. She blinked slowly and saw no one there, just herself.

"Fucking hell."

**With Night Raid**

"We're so high right now.", commented Mine. "I guess having them help us is great and all...but do you think..Never mind."

The group watched the aerial battle going on, but on of them noticed something.

"Look.", said Lubbock, pointing out in the distance, which caused the others to do as he said. "Stylish is right outside! And completely defenseless! We're gonna have a easy ti-"

"This won't be easy.", Akame said.

"What? Why would you say that?", Tatsumi asked.

"While there's guarantee that we will land near him, we cannot tell if he would notice us once we have landed. There needs to be a plan involved."

"Well, a few minutes wouldn't hurt."

**Somewhere in the distance**

"Well, that's proof enough. Night Raid's working with Renegade..." A white spiky-haired man with a mechanical eye and an eyepatch looked over the scene before him. "...wonder what _he _thinks about this?"

"Probably sit back and make us do more of his bidding...or actually get off and do something that fucks everyone over, you get what I'm feeling over here, right Azhi?", a green haired man said, who was sitting near a tree in a cross-sitting position wearing what looks to be a grey toga with a yellow sash around his waist.

**Azhim Makir**

**Teigu: Left Eye of the Benevolent God: Providence**

**?**

"You seem to be enjoying Nature, asshole. I don't see you working with me or something, Nobak."

**Nobak**

**Teigu: The Everlasting Forest: Selvan**

"Enough, both of you.", a black haired woman appeared. She wore a black cloak that covered up most of her body, except for her hands. They were golden and appeared to not be armor, but as if it was a part of her. She put her hands on her hips and looked at them with a disappointing look on her stoic face. "Report."

"Why should I say it to you and not _him_?", Azhim asked.

"I am _his _second-in-command...so I get the same info as what you two would in any situation, do you understand?", she said, her amber eyes glowed menacingly. The two men grew a bit nervous and apologized in their own ways.

"Okay, d-don't set thi-this p-place on f-fire. We got it!", stuttered Azhim.

Novak shrugged his shoulders before looking away and said, "Yeah, sure...whatever." He then looked back at her. "So, how are gonna tell him 'bout this?"

"They may look like they are working together, but in truth, they are not. They are helping because they want the identity of their infiltrator to be kept secret from the Empire. However, I, myself, do not know of his identity. But, what I do know is that Renegade seems to find this infiltrator rather _interesting_, so to speak."

"For?"

"I do not know. However, from what I can sense from him, his Teigu may be the case. Although it has not fully evolved yet, I sense that it has potential."

"Hey, what about that other Bio-Teigu?", Azhir asked. "Should we be worried about it?"

"My **_brother _**is neither my nor your concern. He does not pose a serious threat, even with his Trump Card. For now, we must report back to Master Markhus."

The two got ready in front of her, ready to leave.

"Well, it was fun watching a decent fight. I got everything I needed to know.", Azhir said, tapping his left eye.

"I'll create the way out, Amaterasu.", Nobak said as he shifted the position of the trees in front of them.

**Judgement of the Black Flame: Amaterasu**

**Second-in-Command of Paragon**

"Good."

**A/N: The end of the second part of the entire fight, and the third and final part will come after this. Short things to discuss, Aria does hear and see Sayo...but she isn't a ghost...rather she is her guilt and regret personified. The main reason why this chapter took so long was because of the fact that I had to introduce Paragon, Markhus' group. They're the "good guys" who do "good things" for the sake of evil. We also get introduced to Amaterasu, a humanoid biological teigu and Susanoo's sister. She's far stronger than her brother and she is one of the few characters that can make Tatsuya fight seriously. So anyway, what do you guys think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own Akame ga Kill, only the OCs.**


	26. Chapter 26

Akame ga Kill: True Revolution

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 26: Kill the False God III

The floating bubble landed safely on the giant's shoulder, unnoticed by the target. It opened, releasing all of its passengers before popping. They looked on ahead at the battle taking place around them. Portions of the forest were on fire, some of the burnt patches are very noticeable, and there were a few craters here and there. They saw Stylish's exposed body poking out the colossal teigu.

"You got this, Mine.", Lubbock said as Mine aimed Pumpkin at Stylish's head.

"Oh yeah, one shot and one less Jaeger to worry about." Mine fired Pumpkin at her intended target, the laser was stopped by some sort of barrier, which shocked her.

Stylish turned his head to look at them. "What are you fuckers think you're doing up there?", he asked with a smug look on his face. "It's not fucking NICE TO INTERFERE!" The giant's head moved to them and released metal cables from its mouth.

"Mine, stay back!", Tatsumi shouted as he slashed through some of the cables with Akame's assistance. Lubbock set a few wires down to help protect their sniper as she tried to find the weak point of the mad scientist's barrier.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT'S FUCKING FUTILE NOW, NIGHT RAID! YOU WILL B-WHAT TH-!" The giant fell to its one knee, causing the barrier to flicker. "WHO FUCKING DID THAT?!"

"That would be me.", the horned man said. He used his weapon to sever the giant's leg, causing its predicament.

Stylish's face morphed into one of pure rage when he saw the culprit. "You! YOU'RE **THE SPEED OF LIGHTNING: SUSANOO**, A FUCKING BIOLOGICAL TEIGU! WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET HIM?! HOW COME DID I NOT COME ACROSS HIM?! ANSWER ME, NIG-" He was hit by a blast of fire, courtesy of Shiira, who was still floating. "STOP INTERRUPTING ME!" He commanded the arms to try and destroy his target.

**On the ground**

"Susanoo, distract him.", Najenda ordered. She was standing behind the humanoid teigu, but she wasn't alone. A pink-haired girl wearing what looks like to be headphones was staying near Aria, who was sitting with her back against the tree.

"Yes, my lady.", said Susanoo as he charged ahead, creating more wounds on the giant.

**Back to Stylish**

Stylish, even with his Stage 2 achieved, found himself completely outnumbered by both Night Raid and Renegade. He knew that if he kept going on like this, the barrier protecting him would disappear. That would make him an easy target due to him being attached to the giant, which left him no other choice: Kill them all before they kill him.

**"SHIFT ALL DEFENSIVE POWER TO USER! INCREASE THE SHIELD'S POWER BY 500%! OVERLOAD THE CORE! **I'M GONNA KILL SOME FUCKERS TODAY!" The giant began to turn red, steam emerging from its body.

"What is he doing?", Najenda asked aloud. The others around her wondered about it too...until Stylish laughed maniacally.

Aria's eyes widened in realization. "You have to stop him!", she yelled. Najenda looked at the former noble and approached her.

"Tell me, what's he doing?"

"He's using his Final Card!"

"You mean Trump Card?"

"No! When someone reaches their teigu's second stage, they have a far stronger version of a Trump Card: the Final Card. I know what's his Final Card."

"Then what is it?"

"DROWN IN THE SEA OF YOUR DEMISE AS I SMITE YOU ALL!", he yelled out in glee. **"FINAL CARD: OMEGA!" **The giant has fully turned red as its core, which was located at the stomach began glowing. "FIVE FUCKING MINUTES 'TIL YOUR DOOM! TRY TO KILL ME AS YOUR FEEBLE ATTEMPTS TO LIVE GET BLOCKED BY MY BARRIER!"

**With Aria **

"He...He's gonna blow us up. He will survive...but we won't.", Aria explained.

"How big will the explosion be?", Najenda asked.

"50 km of instant annihilation. The only we stop him is to break the barrier and kill him."

"That seems easy enough."

"Easy, you say? Coming from a hypocritical leader who enforces freedom from punching her way through anyone, without thinking of negotiations, would have no problem."

"And do _you_?"

"No, but I know that. What I can do...is not be a smug bitch and help my allies, instead of standing around expecting them to finish the job for me."

"What I have that Tatsuya does not is trust. He sees you as a tool only for his needs."

"Oh, and you _don't_?"

"What?"

"I know. I know that fact already. I know that I'm a tool that he can use for his plans, whether it benefits us or not. What I'm willing to understand is that...if you, yourself, stated that you place trust in your crew, do they know that they are tools themselves? If you can't answer that, then you are a fucking liar."

"Coming from a girl who lies in order to kill helpless victims."

"Oh, I know what _I_ did. But, do you know what _you_ did, _General Najenda_?" Aria only saw the "fearless" leader of Night Raid grit her teeth in response, proving her assumptions right. _'If I could get him to question **his** reason of fighting, it will accelerate our plans. I just need to convince her to take me. But...this will be a problem if I fuck it up.' _"Hey, in all seriousness, I don't want to die and neither do you. I think I have something you might like to hear."

"What brought this on? Are you gonna mock me some more?"

"Mocking you for three more minutes might be fun for me to do...but, I'm sure that you don't want your little rebellion to go nowhere. If you "_trust_" me, you can have me."

"What?"

"As your prisoner, just like Sheele. And, not only that, if my boss agrees to exchange prisoners, then you can have your ally back."

"And your catch?"

"I'll help you in taking down Stylish...oh, and two minutes left. Just choose the tempting option already, we don't have a lot of time."

Najenda wanted to refuse the offer, but she knew that what the former noble explained to her...was, dare she would ever say it, _correct._ If she could have at least one of Tatsuya's own, his plan would at least derail or take major changes. And with those changes, she might get closer to him and find out why he returned or what his plans are for the Empire. But, she knew that if she did accept, then something has to be done about their prisoner...because they really never had any before. She spat out her cigarette and glared at the smug blonde girl. She was really gonna regret this...but, they'll understand. _'They have to.'_

"Fine. We'll accept."

Aria helped herself up and looked at the visibly upset leader of Night Raid. "Access Granted. Now, move out of the fucking way. I'm going to work." She gripped her trench knives and started spinning around at a high speed. As she was spinning, she shouted, "Hey _Boss,_ have your teigu man attack another part of his body!"

"Susanoo, show them what you can really do.", the former general ordered.

"Yes, my lady.", said the humanoid teigu as he attacked the giant's foot, which caused the shield power to decrease.

**"470%."**

**With Shiira **

"What the fuck is she doing?", Shiira said as he looked at Aria. Then, his eyes widened in realization. He yelled out, "Lubbock, use your Trump Card and make a giant barrier!"

""W-what?! H-how d-do I do that?!", Lubbock, surprised by the request, shouted back.

"Don't fucking question me! I GOT THIS!" His sword grew to about half the size of the giant, which the mad scientist did not like...at all.

"Woah woah woah woah woah fucking woah! T-this isn't fucking fair! Not fucking fair! STOP YOUR IDIOTIC SHIT AT ONCE, HUMAN!" Stylish was panicking because he could see that his own enemy will unleash his Final Card. That move might break his shield or even weaken it so much that the barrier would shut down to recharge. He can't allow this. He won't allow this. HE WILL NEVER ALLOW THIS, NOT NOW OR EVER! He commanded the overloading giant, and yelled, **"SHUT DOWN ALL MOBILITY AND TRANSFER ALL POWER TO THE CORE! LESSEN THE COUNTDOWN BY 45 SECONDS! **I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU PUNY HUMANS TO FUCKING KILL ME!"

"Sorry, ain't using that one.", Shiira said, grinning. His sword turned white as he charged forward. **"Trump Card: White Blade of the Pure Flame! **Now, Lubbock!"

**"Trump Card: Realm-Cutting Threads! Barrier of the Infinite Worlds!" **Lubbock used his Trump Card and and created a wire dome that can block almost any attacks. "Guys, hold on! This is gonna fuck us up...although I wouldn't mind landing near somewhere soft."

The white blade clashed with the barrier causing a shockwave that nearly knocked Night Raid off the giant's shoulder. Stylish grit his teeth and saw that the shield's power was dropping quickly. "I'M NOT GONNA FUCKING LOSE HERE!" He pumped more power to the shield, which caused the wires around him to dig in his body...which turned him quite pale. He succeeded in pushing his enemy away before looking at how much power is left. "Status!"

**"100%."**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DIE IN HELL, YOU INSIGNIFICANT MORTALS!"

**Back to Aria**

Aria was gathering more power as her blades kept gathering wind around her, forming a circle. Her hairclip glowed brighter as it changed into three feathers that appear to be attached to the clip. **"Trump Card: Shifting Skies." **She stopped spinning but the circle of wind didn't. Her blades are somehow causing sparks to form around the circle. "You're getting noisy, Stylish. Why don't you come down...from that HIGH HORSE OF YOURS?! **CUTTING HALO: MAXIMUM FORCE!" **She sent the sharp discus of air at the shielded mad scientist, which he saw when it finally impacted the barrier.

She saw the bladed air circle break apart, seemingly having no effect on the mad scientist. She suddenly coughed up blood, greatly surprising Najenda. The leader of Night Raid attempted to approach her but stopped due to the blonde's signal to stop. Aria opened the satchel that was with her earlier and pulled out a syringe. She jabbed the needle in her neck, then threw it away. She started to cry out in pain while holding her waist. She knelt down and laid flat on her back, writhing in agony. When the ordeal was over, she raised her hand weakly. "Take...me away...now. They're...gonna...be fine."

**With the rest**

"What the hell was that?", Tatsumi asked aloud. After that giant blade attack hit the shield, another attack was felt by them, but that wasn't worrying. Not only their allies have disappeared since the last attack, but Stylish was still alive and unharmed. However, there was one thing that was different: the barrier itself appeared to flicker in and out as if it had barely enough power to maintain it. He looked towards Akame and the others, who they all seem to notice the exact same thing that he did. He could see the ideas forming in their heads, and somehow knew what they were all thinking.

"Mine?", asked Tatsumi.

"I know.", she said as she aimed Pumpkin at the weakened barrier. Akame and Leone looked at each other and nodded.

Lubbock removed the wire barrier as Mine fired her teigu at the barrier, shattering it completely. Leone threw Akame at the unprotected scientist, who weakly raised his pale hand in order to block the attack. Akame brought Murasame and stabbed him in the chest, the black markings appearing out of the wound.

"So...this is...how I die, huh?", Stylish weakly said.

"You and your experimental horrors end here.", stated Akame.

"Heh, if...anything...it doesn't. There...are...far...more...things that...will happen, not...because of me...but far...worse. Killing...me or...Esdeath..or even...Hon...est-sama...won't stop...the corruption. You...and your shitty little...group are...just cutting...out the...rotten parts, but...the core...will remain. The...core of doubt will remain...and it...will start with...people...like you...a-and..." Stylish weakly pointed to the person above him, as his teigu shut down, the core beginning to cool down. Akame widened her eyes at who he pointed to.

_**Tatsumi. **_

He was pointing at Tatsumi.

"...like him."

"What are you talking about?"

"Heh heh...ahhh...so not stylish. So not...stylish at...all." With those final words, the infamous Dr. Stylish finally passed away, leaving Akame with one single question:

_**What is truly happening here?**_

**Imperial Capital, Front Gates**

"Are you sure you don't want me to accompany you?", asked Tatsuya.

"Onii-san, I can take care of myself.", replied Nova as she prepared some of her possessions. Today was the day she would return back to her village. Normally, both Tatsuya and Nova would take the trip but Nova insisted that she will go back alone, mostly for the fact that it would delay the plan.

"Then, I wish you good fortune, Nobania Barthandus Partas.", he said, waving his farewells.

"May the Grand Maiden's light shine upon you.", said Nova as she left on a horse-drawn wagon, leaving Tatsuya to turn around and head back in the castle walls.

"Now it's your turn, Esdechia Barthus Partas."

**A/N: This chapter is clearly the longest I have ever written, with the finale to the Stylish fight. This sets up more questions as what will happen in the story. Nova's and Esdeath's full names are revealed. As for their middle names, keep them in mind...because they will be important later on. Nova will be temporarily out of the fight but will show up on later chapters. This time, Esdeath will be the one who Tatsuya will screw with, the Jaegers not allied in the revolution will be an added bonus. Aria will also have character development later, as well as everyone else. Tatsuya will also have his reasons for the revolution and why his methods are far more different than Night Raid's. So, other than all of these things that I have mentioned, what do you guys think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own Akame ga Kill, only my own OCs.**


	27. Chapter 27

Akame ga Kill: True Revolution

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 27: Kill the Setbacks

**The Next Day**

The Jaegers gathered around in deep sadness, well for the ones who were sad and weren't aware about the revolutionaries among them. The morning originally started off rather fine...with Esdeath wondering about Tatsumi's location, Kurome training with what Tatsuya taught her, and Seryu chatting with Bols, Run, and Wave. Suddenly, Tatsuya arrived with the news that Dr. Stylish died attempting to discover Night Raid's location. He tried to assure them that his death will not go unpunished, so he said something in order to motivate them.

"Look, I know that it's hard to mourn for a fallen comrade, especially one we knew for some time.", Tatsuya said. "But, if Night Raid were able to take out someone of his caliber, then those who are far weaker than either Es or me would have to train harder. But us generals will train too...in another area so as to not destroy anything here. Understand?" All of them nodded, which Tatsuya looked to them with a serious expression. "We have received an anonymous tip about Night Raid's position...and while it is great that we are now aware of where they are, this may be a trap...possibly written by them in order to separate the generals from the rest so they could ambush you. This is a precaution so you guys don't die out there. Any questions?" He saw a hand raised. "Yes, Wave."

"So, um, how did you get the tip?", Wave asked.

"Well, I was occupied with _personal business_..."

**Flashback **

_"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN ARIA'S MISSING?!", Tatsuya yelled at Shiira, who had his back against the wall. When Tatsuya heard about it, he was furious._

_"I don't know! She was gone after Stylish died!", Shiira explained._

_"FUCK! WE NEED HER FOR KYOROCH! HOW THE FUCK CAN WE PROCEED WITH THAT, HUH?!"_

_"L-look, why don't we just change the plan...or have you secretly do it?"_

_"Ah, what a smart fucking plan, dipshit. Getting us killed or discovered is a great plan by Shiira Vorkhan here.", He told him sarcastically. "Guess what, dumbass? If we altered the plan, which I may need to remind, took five years...FIVE FUCKING YEARS...to plan out, and you're gonna sit on your ass and talk how much it isn't a big deal! Furthermore, if I were to go to Kyoroch myself, I would be caught and recognized. Play those fucking things I'm motion, and let's see what would happen to us."_

_"Maybe, Aria got captured by Night Raid.", Seryu suggested._

_"I don't believe that. One, Aria is far too smart for her to be captured; Two, Night Raid never takes prisoners since they kill them all; and Three, Naji is too stupid to take in a prisoner...unless...she gets persuaded and got a good...deal out of it." Tatsuya immediately connected the dots and came to a realization. "Son of a bitch...dammit Aria."_

_"What? What is it?"_

_"I take back what I said about her. She may be smart not to get captured, but is an idiot for not consulting me with her plans. Aria persuaded Naji to take her in under the guise of prisoner so to not only speed up Tatsumi's development and to force us to exchange our "guests". Un-fucking-believable."_

_"But for what?"_

_Tatsuya didn't respond yet, as he went into a thinking pose. He thought what other reason would they take Aria. Suddenly, a messenger bird arrived at their windowsill, startling them. The bird had the mark of Night Raid on it. Mazura came up to it and took the note attached to it. As he opened it, he read it._

_"What's on there?", asked Shiira._

_"It's in...Arizhan. This is Aria's handwriting.", replied Mazura, causing Tatsumi to take the note and read it. He then returned it to Mazura with a new plan._

_"Everyone, let's move on with the plan. Mazura, write her back in Arizhan. Tell her to convince Naji to send in Night Raid somewhere near Florumort Flowerfield and have a small "meet-up". Tell them not to engage the enemy as a general will be their backup. I'll tell the Jaegers to do the exact same...but I'll make Es question a few things. Seryu, practice your sad look...we'll bring up the sad news tomorrow."_

**End Flashback**

"And then, I sent the bird a message after an hour of eating.", Tatsuya finished, causing most of the Jaegers to groan in annoyance as the pointless story just ended. "I know that may sound pointless, but the main code hidden in the message that I read was: Do Not Engage the Enemy. Secret Weapon Among Them." This immediately made them cautious of their enemy. "I advise you to train for the day that the next tip might come. Understand?"

They nodded in response, prompting the general to say, "Dismissed...except for you, Es." As everyone left, except for Esdeath. "Do you know why you're still here?"

"I doubt it's another order, am I right?", Esdeath said.

"Good. Recently, I have received information from a source. Whether I find this a rumor or not, it deserves my attention since I am your boss."

Esdeath was wondering what information was he talking about...until he said it in front of her.

"Are _you_ harboring anyone from Night Raid?"

**A/N: And that ends this chapter...on a cliffhanger. Esdeath is being questioned, Tatsuya was pissed since what Aria did isn't part of his plan. Also, why is she needed in Kyoroch for? Tatsuya is not stupid to immediately figure out her idea, but her intentions are still unknown. So, what do you guys think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own AgK, only my OCs.**


	28. Chapter 28

Akame ga Kill: True Revolution

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 28: Kill the Story

"What?", asked Esdeath, who was absolutely baffled at his question. Was he thinking that she was a traitor? That's very insulting to both her pride and her loyalty as a general.

"I'm just asking you out of concern. Do you remember what I said at our spar at the arena?", Tatsuya mentioned.

"Yes, but none of them showed they were traitors. None of them at all!"

"But, you never looked at Tatsumi, did you? You never thought that he might be an enemy? You never thought that he might be part of Night Raid? If you think that I'm stupid, well, you're wrong. But, you're in luck, the information I received personally showed that Tatsumi was completely innocent the entire time, but you might be hiding someone from Night Raid. So, who is it?"

"I...don't know what you're talking about. I am loyal to this empire! Why are you questioning me as if I'm some traitor?!"

"Because it's the most loyal ones that defect. Look at Naji for example. Before becoming a general, she was one of those kinds of soldiers who were blindly loyal to the empire. Whatever atrocities they did or already done, she would be loyal to them no matter what. But, when I left to travel the world and when she became a general, she wisened up...if you could call it that. She then defected to the Revolutionary Army and formed her own silly crew of teigu users."

"And, what do I care about Najenda's story?"

"Because it could happen to you. Someday, you might see something that you don't like, and I will say it as an _if, _you will decide that you have to leave."

"I'm far too loyal to defect now. I've sworn full allegiance to both the Emperor and the Prime Minister, and I will defeat any or all those who would dare to harm either one, even if they were my comrades...or even Tatsumi."

_'I'll fix that...'_ "Do you want me to tell you a story?"

"Like some sort of fable from a children's book?"

"Well, no. Do you know about the story of _**"The Brave Soldier"**_?"

"I've heard of that from some of my men, even Seryu and Wave know of it. I, myself, do not know what the story was or even heard of it much. I hear it was popular for a lot of recruits and some higher ranking soldiers."

"Not surprising that it became popular. The story garnered respect for the fact that it's oh so "heroic" and all the sappy shit they describe it...and how much it represented the will of the Empire."

"Oh, so let's hear it then."

"Let me entertain you with the tale:

_The Brave Soldier_

_Once there was a soldier who was well-known for his cowardice and his rather, weak stature. He was bullied by others and was told that he was not only a disappointment but also a disgrace towards the army he was recruited in. They have always said that he has no right to serve in the army and that he should save himself the effort by getting shot by an enemy or killing himself. _

_But, what the man possessed was the very reason why he would never betray the army he served in, and that defining factor was going to be tested during his time. _

_One day, a typical mission out to recover a lost relic ended in a disaster when the recovery team was ambushed by the opposing natives who despised the kingdom the army works for. The soldier, along with a respectable leader and 150 others were dispatched to investigate the incident and as an added bonus, secure the relic._

_Once they arrived at their destination and secured the relic, like the missing recovery team, they were ambushed the natives. They managed to fight them back and retreated to a small house, which they later use as their impromptu base._

_But, it didn't last long._

_Suddenly, the natives came back in full force and surrounded the area with sheer numbers of armed warriors, who were all ready to kill the small group. The army, although frightened by the overwhelming forces, finally fought back and protected the relic. They would never allow the natives to take back what is theirs. _

_As the battle raged on, and their numbers were whittling down, the men grew scared at the increasing odds they were facing, and even the leader himself wanted to surrender due to his own men getting killed one after the other, even though they were taking down more of the natives._

_ Out of nowhere, the cowardly soldier started to show his true self and gave an inspiring speech and gave away his true motive of why he never betray them: he was loyal to the army and that he could never back away from his duty as a soldier because they will never lose, and have never lost. The rest of the army were invigorated by his speech and continued fighting. The cowardly soldier then stood alongside the men who belittled him, bullied him, hated him, laughed at him, and disrespected him, and fought against the natives. _

_After a long while, reinforcements arrived and defeated the last remaining natives who have survived the defense. When they checked the area, the brave soldier stood tall with the relic in hand, and secured the victory for the entire kingdom._

_With his return to the kingdom, they congratulated him and promoted him to a higher rank, in which he accepted without question. He then set up his own army so they could learn his way of loyalty. _

_Such was the story of his legacy._

"And to this day, any soldier, no matter how cowardly, how weak, or how scared they are, they will be tested in a test of courage. The end."

"So, the lesson was "Every weak man has a hidden strength". Were you trying to tell me that?"

"No, but nice try. It's more of "Duty First, Feelings Later". For duty gives rise to unwavering loyalty and unyielding service. Whatever you feel will be dealt later, because when they get in your way, they will cost you. I will not report you of "questionable duties", but learn of this lesson and I'll see you in training tomorrow."

As he left the room, he whispered, "After all, it's what I would've done."

**A/N: Done with this chapter. I do apologize for update part though. I was busy with personal business along with editing a few things in my fanfics. About the story of "The Brave Soldier", keep this story in mind...it will reveal something later. I have nothing much to say with this short chapter, which is mostly dialogue between Esdeath and Tatsuya. Oh, if you're wondering about the deal last chapter, the flashback is what really happened as Tatsuya was telling a pointless, nonsensical story about a moldy sandwich...I think? Let's not think any mental images of that. So, what do you guys think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own Akame ga Kill, only my OCs.**


	29. Chapter 29

Akame ga Kill: True Revolution

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 29: Kill the Prisoner

**One Day Earlier, Night Raid HQ**

"Boss, you can't be serious about this!", Tatsumi shouted. They just came back after the hard-fought victory from Dr. Stylish, only with the news that they have a prisoner...a very familiar prisoner.

"I agree with Tatsumi. There is absolutely no reason for us to keep _her _here.", Akame said.

Najenda took a puff of her cigarette and said, "We do." She put her cigarette in the ashtray and sighed. "We need her for Sheele."

"An eye-for-an-eye thing? Then let's bash her face in!", Leone said.

"No, not that. We need her so they can return Sheele. She's still alive."

"But Boss, there's no guarantee that it's a trap...and they'll just parade her corpse!", Tatsumi reasoned. Ever since Tatsuya told him about Sheele, he convinced himself that the general was lying to him...and she was never alive.

"I know Tatsuya. He always keeps his word, no matter how twisted it would be. If he said Sheele is alive, then she's alive."

"But we can't possibly know t-"

"She's right. General Tatsuya keeps his promises to the end.", Akame added.

"It's just his deal. He doesn't tolerate anyone who never keeps promises, coming from personal experience.", Lubbock confirmed.

"How do you three know this? How do you guys trust him?! What was he to you guys?!", Tatsumi shouted, demanding an answer. Mine and Leone also wanted to know but he beat them to it.

"""He was our commander.""", the three of them said in a serious tone.

That answer shocked Tatsumi, Mine, Leone, and Chelsea. They knew for the fact that Najenda was a former general, that Akame was a former assassin, and Lubbock was a former soldier who served Najenda...but they never knew about this.

"Tatsumi, you saw the current Jaegers, didn't you?", Najenda asked.

"Y-yeah...why?"

"Lubbock, Akame, and I used to be the original Jaegers...before them. And as such, we were led by Tatsuya, who was newly promoted. We were virtually unstoppable...except for ourselves and the TAW. We disbanded when Tatsuya recommended me for promotion and then, he just left. Leaving us for no discernable reason...some leader he was."

"But then, how do you know the fact that Sheele's alive?"

"The same way that I know that our prisoner is one of his members: Meeting him."

"Why didn't you tell us about this?!"

"Nobody needed to know. It was a private matter." Najenda stood up from her chair, and looked at Tatsumi. "You do not need to know everything about anything we do. This is all for the revolution, do you understand? I don't want to hear your doubts on this matter, nor do we need to mention any of our _accursed_ history with that man. We will end this meeting without any questions asked, and you will go back to watching over her, since you know her so well. Got it?"

"Wait, you can't just do that!"

"Enough. Get out...and don't bring it up again."

Tatsumi wanted to argue but then...he was encroaching on unfamiliar territory. To think they were once with him made him have doubts, but his boss looked like she didn't want to talk about it and neither did Akame nor Lubbock for the matter. For now, he may just have to watch over her.

**Cell Room**

Aria was sitting on a mattress, leaning against the wall, when suddenly the door opened and Tatsumi entered. He looked like he was deep thought, but when he looked at her, he adopted a smug grin.

"So, is the princess not used to jail time? Do you need a butler to serve you drinks?", he asked in a mocking tone.

"Really? That the best you've got?", Aria said, unimpressed. "Here's something for you: when my uncle visited me one time, he once stripped me of my fancy clothes and handed me rags, then he dumped me off in the slums, in order to teach me what the people there experienced. Or...maybe, the time he made me kill my kidnapper to desensitize me from violence. I was, gratefully, "forced" to see and do shit you wouldn't imagine a family member do."

"Like lying and torturing people who weren't from the capital? Is that what your family taught you? To follow them in your family business?"

Aria stood up and walked to the bars of her cell, looking at him face-to-face, and sighed. "Do you really want an apology from me because I involved your friends in this mess? Let me remind you that without me, you wouldn't be here. You would never be in Night Raid if _**someone**_ didn't send them a personal invite to my mansion. _You_ should thank _me_ for your current predicament."

"You are like the rest of the corrupt, evil scum of the Empire. You will be judged for your crimes and executed like the scum you and they are."

At that point, Aria laughed at his statement, enraging Tatsumi. "You...you are so naive, Tatsumi. It's a shame that you're older than me but dumber." She leaned closer to his face with a serious look. "Do you even know what you're fighting for?"

"To eliminate the corruption from the Empire."

"That's the Revolutionary Army's, and by extension, Night Raid's goal, not yours. What are you really fighting for? If it's revenge for Sa-your friends, then the killer is standing right before you. Mission fucking accomplished, you did it. Are you satisfied by "_**this**_"? Or, do you want to brutally **execute** me? Or, do you want to make me **suffer**? If it's any of that, then I'm sorry but your buddies would be rolling in their graves if they found out what you did, am I right?"

Tatsumi angrily grabbed Aria through her bars and glared at her. "Do not talk to me as if you know what I or they feel. You know **_nothing_**...nothing of my feelings, nothing of my goals, and nothing of anything."

It was then that Aria returned his glare with another one, making it clear that she was insulted by his answer.

"Nothing, you say?", she asked with barely concealed rage. "**YOU**! You're the motherfucker who has no fucking idea what he's doing or what he's fighting for! You think that masquerading around, pretending to be a hero while the innocent bystanders **DIE** because they're being dragged into this "**FREEDOM BULLSHIT**"! WAKE THE FUCK UP, TATSUMI! YOU'RE NOT IN SOME FANTASY STORY WHERE PEOPLE WOULD CHEER FOR YOU! NO, THEY WOULD HATE YOU! THEY WOULD RESENT YOU!

Night Raid is just another Jaegers, fighting for what they think is right now matter how barbaric it is. I was wrong in leaving you with them...because I can now see that you have already been manipulated by the wrong people and being pointed in the wrong direction.", She said, calming down.

"And, what do you think you know?"

"I know enough. I know that the people you side with have no issues dying out there. They have made this their life, and that they have nowhere to go back to, because of the sins that they carry. They are aware of the weight of the many burdens they carry. But, you...you don't have that. You don't need to waste your life here, fighting for the freedom that will eventually arrive, with or without you." She then let out a breath to calm herself...before changing her subject. "Call your boss."

"Why?"

"I want to relay something."

**A/N: Happy New Year...and a brand new chapter is out. Tatsumi seems to have doubts when Najenda refuses to talk more about her involvement with Tatsuya. Also, Aria expresses her opinions and tries to change Tatsumi's POV about the revolution. That's at least what I can summarize without bringing up future plot. So, what do you guys think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own Akame ga Kill, only my OCs.**


End file.
